Historia sin nombre
by Isabel91
Summary: Hace 33 años que Edward aparenta 17, odia su propia existencia y anhela un cambio con toda su alma. Apasionante historia donde la magia juega un rol fundamental.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Nº 1 "Desconcierto"

POV Edward

La vida comienza cuando las de otros terminan, por lo menos en mi caso es así. Cuando fui transformado sólo anhelaba la muerte; me deprimía (y lo sigue haciendo) ser lo que soy, un monstruo sin alma. Vagar por las calles y callejones desiertos era un alivio, aunque podía "oír" lo que pensaban, una cualidad que me ha servido de mucho para esta clase de vida. Si salvo a una damisela en apuros significa que no soy tan malo ¿o si?. La realidad me llegaba de golpe con solo pensar en sangre, seguía caminando, buscando una victima a la cual poder quitarle la vida. Nunca fui así pero las vivencias me cambiaron. Ocultar mi pasado parecía una buena forma de no sentirme culpable o lo que es peor decepcionar a mi madre.  
Jasper, mi mejor amigo y confidente, el me comprendía como nadie. Provenía del sur, donde siempre se vive en guerra. 1950 este es mi presente adoro la música y tengo una muy variada colección de clásicos de los 40's. Que no daría por volver el tiempo atrás y reconciliarme con Carlisle mi padre en más de un aspecto, sin embargo no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere. Aun lamento la forma en que me dirigí hacia el esa fatídica noche de sábado, estaba pasando por malos momentos y la forma de vida que el me había enseñado me tenia exhausto. La sangre de animal no satisfacía mi sed y aun no lo hace por eso opte por la sangre humana que me brinda fuerza y quita la sed de forma contundente. ¿Que será de mi larga existencia? todavía no encuentro la respuesta a esa pregunta, de lo que si estoy seguro es que será sola, vacía, sin vida.

Hoy hable con Jasper sobre la posibilidad de mudarnos cerca de Phillips pero su respuesta no fue muy satisfactoria que digamos

- Edward,¿Por qué quieres mudarte?

- Porque quiero un cambio, ya me aburrí de recorrer los mismos callejones una y otra vez sin un destino fijo.

- Es que tu eres el antisocial que no quiere salir cuando lo invitan, por mas que cambies de lugar, la rutina te matara, tu mismo te creas el circulo vicioso ¿no lo crees?

- Puede ser, solo te pido que lo pienses ¿lo harás?

- Si claro, lo pensare, aunque no prometo nada _aunque no creo que se lo pueda ocultar a Alice por mucho tiempo_

- ¿Acaso se te olvida que puedo leer los pensamientos? ¿O lo haces adrede?

- Ya disculpa, es solo que no quiero hacerla enojar, ama Washington y lo sabes.

- Si, por eso hablo contigo, para que asi puedas persuadirla (aunque eso sea casi imposible, Jasper lo lograría o por lo menos la haría flaquear)

Después de eso, me fui a mi cuarto y me tire un rato en la cama, puse música ambiente para así relajarme, mejor dicho necesitaba relajarme, estando cerca de Jasper no se puede confiar en lo que sientes. Me traslade a mi niñez, donde nadie me importunaba. Nunca era facil poder  
concentrarse en soñar, por medio de mi don podía escuchar los pensamientos de las personas mínimo dos cuadras a la redonda, algunas veces era soportable como ahora, otras en cambio me sacaba de quicio, no me gusta ser entrometido pero no lo puedo evitar por mas que trato no funciona, poco menos me lo gritaban sin ellos saberlo.

_Me encontraba en el jardín de la casa, mi madre observaba desde la hamaca, yo seguía tratando de atrapar mariposas lo cual nunca conseguía. Tan dulce que era, aunque mis recuerdos son vagos, los recuerdos humanos se van con facilidad por eso siempre trato de recordar el rostro de mi madre, hago un esfuerzo sobre humano por lograrlo. Sus ojos verdes vigilaban cada uno de mis movimientos, como si temiera que me lastimara._

Cuando volví a mi triste realidad eran las once menos cinco, una hora prudente para salir de caza, ojala me topara con un maldito pronto, estaba sediento hace tres días que no me alimentaba y no era muy saludable estar cerca de personas que no merecían la muerte. Camine entre los edificios en dirección sur hacia la plaza que estaba a un costado de la cafetería.

Iba ensimismado en las posibilidades que me brindarían el cambio de ciudad, cuando escuche claramente un grito de auxilio. Era el grito agudo de una muchacha que provenía de la zona oriente de la ciudad, me dirigí en esa dirección sin vacilar cuando estuve a unas cuadras del lugar me llegaron los pensamientos asquerosos del tipo de unos treinta y tantos. Me apresure en alcanzarlo. Al llegar vi como la pobre chica estaba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando a más no poder mientras el tipo se regodeaba con su sufrimiento, supiera que el que sufriría pasado unos instantes será el. El tipo saco una cuchilla para amedrentar a la chica solo que justo cuando lo iba a colocar en su cuello yo caí encima de el. En un principio quedo confundido luego de percatarse de mí presencia me amenazó con cuchillo en mano yo solo opte por doblarle la mano y hacerlo botar el cuchillo el problema fue que calcule mal y cayo en la pierna de la chica, rozándole la piel y al mismo tiempo rasgándola, el olor me inundo muy rápido. Su sangre me atraía demasiado, sus pequeños ojos color chocolate se posaron en mi con un brillo de esperanza, lastima que confiaba en el ser equivocado. Tumbe al tipo contra la pared al punto de dejarlo inconsciente luego me acerque a la chica, seduciéndola, me acerque a sus labios y me deslice a su cuello, clave mis colmillo en sus tersa piel y succione su corta vida pero al parecer aun estaba conciente con su ultimo suspiro pronuncio una sola frase

- Te perdono Edward

En ese instante quede en shock miles de preguntas se agolparon en mi cabeza ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué me causaba esa sensación extraña, más bien dicho de haber perdido algo importante? Su sangre era deliciosa, incluso mejor que su aroma. Aunque ahora que prestaba mejor atención al haber saciado mi sed y tener a la muchacha muerta en mis brazos comencé a observarla con detenimiento. No sobrepasaba el uno sesenta según mis cálculos, su pelo era de color café chocolate al igual que sus ojos, su piel de un tono claro, casi tan blanca como mi "piel". Tenia un aspecto delicado y frágil pero su hermosura me desconcertaba, a pesar de ya haber dejado de respirar tan solo hace algunos minutos.

Una angustia empezó a invadir mi cuerpo, como si algo me dijera que estaba mal. A lo mejor solo eran los remordimientos. Si, eso tiene que ser.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo N° 2

Devuelta en casa me esperaban Jasper y Alice sentados en el sofá. Alice estaba sollozando, ¿el por que? aun no lo averiguaba, era como si me evitara, como si tratara de ocultar sus pensamientos de mi lo cual era raro en ella.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mataste a esa pobre chica? - su mirada me atravesaba como navajas en el estomago.

Yo… - no hallaba las palabras exactas para explicar lo que paso, fue un accidente

Yo que, ¿es que acaso no tienes una explicación coherente con lo que hiciste? - Jasper trataba de tranquilizarla, sin embargo por mas que lo intentaba solo lograba que no saltara en mi contra, en esos momentos parecía que no hubiera poder vampírico que la calmara.

Fue un accidente Alice, yo no lo habría atacado si no se hubiese cortado. Estaba sediento, se que no es una excusa pero lo que paso allí aun no lo entiendo ni yo. Ella olía exquisitamente, tanto, que mi autocontrol se aniquilo. A lo largo de estos años jamás me había pasado algo asi - esa era la verdad.

Pues te felicito, acabas de matar a…- no termino la frase, poso sus manos sobre las de Jasper y las apretó. Me seguía mirando como si quisiera decirme algo aunque de sus labios no salió palabra alguna.

¿De matar a quien? ¿sabes quien es ella? Por favor si sabes algo dímelo, sabia mi nombre y antes de morir me dijo _"te perdono Edward" - _esas palabras me causaban un dolor indescriptible y el no saber el por qué empeoraba las cosas. Entonces Jasper hablo por primera vez mejor dicho lo pensó.

"_A tu alma gemela, muy pocas veces ocurre, la verdad no conozco mucho sobre el tema." _- esto tenia que ser una broma

¿A mi que? - seguía viendo a Alice a los ojos para ver si se había calmado un poco, al parecer no.

A tu alma gemela - Alice quito sus manos de Jasper e hizo ademan de levantarse, Jasper estudio el estado de Alice y dejo que lo hiciera - veras, según lo que mi padre alguna vez me conto la leyenda cuenta que solo poseemos un alma gemela, la que nos acompañara por el resto de la existencia.

Eso es impos… - comencé a temblar, cosa rara en un vampiro, es imposible, ¿como pude acabar con mi alma gemela?

Lo acabas de hacer esta noche. - esas palabras fueron precisas y concisas, si su cometido era destruir la poca cordura que me quedaba con esa frase lo logro. Era imposible, aunque debo admitir que ella era hermosa, como jamás nadie había conocido, cuando pronuncio mi nombre me sentí en el cielo.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, con todo el peso del dolor, si, ese era el sentimiento sin nombre que había empezado a generarse después de haberme alimentado de la chica. Algo inexplicable y desolador se empezaba a apoderar de mi cuerpo, mente y de todo mi ser por completo.

Como era posible que hubiese matado a la única luz de esperanza que me habían brindado y yo sin saberlo termine con su existencia. Eran como si me hubiesen quitado todo mi pecho, por vez primera anhele la transformación aunque en este caso ya era tarde. Ella estaba muerta, yacía debajo del puente Brooklyn, tres metro bajo tierra. Deseo y anhelo la muerte con todas mis fuerzas, la más tortuosa que sea posible, cualquiera que termine con la tortura que me significa vivir. Lo único que no entiendo, ni me explico es que ella me conocía, ¿Cómo era posible?. Nunca la había visto anteriormente.

No me percate de a que hora Alice y Jazz me habían dejado solo supongo que en estos momentos no soy una muy grata compañía.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba caminando junto a Alice en busca de la dirección de la chica, ella me decía que tuviera paciencia pero ¿como tenerla? Había asesinado a una chica sin razón que para peor era alguien importante para mi existencia, aunque no la conocía había algo en ella que me atraía solo que la sed no me dejaba actuar con claridad.

Cálmate Edward, encontraremos la casa te lo aseguro - como tranquilizarme, estaba ansioso

¿Qué? ¿acaso tuviste una visión sobre eso también? - se detuvo y me observo con cautela, dudaba sobre contarme algo o no, al final gano el si.

No, no puedo ver nada en realidad, todo lo relacionado con esa chica es borroso y confuso.

¿Por qué?

Y que voy a saber yo Ed, entiende, tampoco soy una sabelotodo - ¡milagro! Por primera vez Alice no tenía la respuesta. Sólo que estaba vez hubiese deseado que también lo supiera.

Seguimos caminando por la avenida, menos mal que el día estaba encapotado de nubes negras, así se hace mas fácil andar por la ciudad, hasta llegar al frente de una pequeña casita, la cual tenia dos grandes ventanas en el segundo piso.

Al acercarme pude oír el pensamiento de una mujer, un tanto alterada,

"_mi pequeña, ¿Dónde estará mi pequeña Bella? No se la puede haber tragado la tierra, tres días y aun no aparece. Espero que este sana y salva, no me perdonaría nunca si le pasara algo"_

Bella, ese es el nombre de la chica - le mencione a Alice

¿Cómo lo sabes? - me quede mirándole con una risa burlona asomando por la comisura de mis labios - aps… bueno, y ¿has pensado en como entraremos a la casa?- ese detalle no lo tenia muy claro, es mas, aun no resolvía como decirle a los padres que su hija había muerto y que el cuerpo se había perdido en el mar. Por lo menos eso les íbamos a decir. Esa era la versión oficial.

No, aun no lo sé…

En ese momento apareció un niño pequeño de no más de cinco años, nos observaba con curiosidad, nos sonreía. Ahí estaba nuestra forma de entrar…

Alice, toma al niño en brazos, ya se como entraremos, solo déjame hablar a mi ¿si?

¿_esta es otra de tus geniales ideas? - _asentí con la cabeza

Nos acercamos a la puerta, despacio, sin prisa, ya que aun no sé si podre mirar a los padres de Bel…, me costaba pronunciar el nombre, a la cara. Golpee con mis nudillos la puerta.

"_Bella, por fin regreso…_

La madre, supongo, se dirigió a la puerta al escuchar el sonido, con las esperanzas puestas en que era su hija "desaparecida", abrió la puerta en un dos por tres…

Hola, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - la decepción en su rostro fue dolorosa, me quede sin habla, pensé que seria fácil, pero esa mujer estaba sufriendo por lo que yo había hecho, sólo que ella no sabia que tenia en frente al ser mas despreciable, quien había terminado con la vida de su hermosa hija, hermosa…

Hola señora, nos preguntábamos si este encantador pequeñín vivía aquí… - Alice hablo por mi, gracias a Dios había ido con ella, si no, no se que hubiese hecho.

Cris - estiro los brazos hacia él - si, el es mi hijo ¿Dónde estaba? - él también lo hizo y Alice lo deposito en los brazos de la señora

Cerca de la entrada

Muchas gracias por traerlo, pensé que estaba con la nana, no se que ha pasado.

De nada, una consulta, nosotros estamos en busca de los padres de una muchacha que debe llevar desaparecida algunos días, sabe de casualidad, si por este sector se ha perdido alguna chica - la forma en que quedo mirando a Alice me sobre exalto.

Nos quedo mirando con unbrillo en los ojos muy peculiar, se preguntaba si éramos amigos de Bel… … supiera que en la realidad yo había acabado con su existencia. Aunque haya sido un accidente, seguía culpándome por lo ocurrido y sobre todo por lo que supe hasta hace poco por medio de Alice y Jasper. Ella no podia ser mi alma gemela, no, no lo es pero ¿cómo explicar lo que senti desde el momento que deje su cuerpo sin vida, ese sentimiento que me ha acompañado hasta ahora?

¿saben algo de mi hija? ¿la han visto? – preguntó desesperada.

La verdad, si señora, trabajamos en el departamento de investigaciones, su hija cayó al río según algunos testigos, aun no hemos dado con el paradero de su cuerpo. - Alice usando su tono policial, lo genial de los 50's es esto. Cualquiera se puede hacer pasar por un agente policial. La mujer se quedó sin habla, se culpaba asi misma por haber dejado salir a Bella tan tarde, sabia que algo andaba mal cuando la chica que se iba a reunir con Bella, llamó preguntando por ella. Se desmoronó encima del sofá, por sus ojos caían infinidad de lagrimas sin poder contenerlas. Su pequeña hija, a la que había conocido por casi 19 años ya no estaba en este mundo. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Charlie? ¿al hombre para cual Bella eran sus ojos? Pasado unos instantes, tratando de asimilar lo que le estábamos comunicando, se secó las lagrimas y tomó la determinación de seguir adelante, por su hijito pequeño y por Charlie, ella debía ser la fuerte en estas circunstancias, sino todo se desmoronaría, le resulto relativamente difícil pero no imposible puesto que ya se le había pasado por la cabeza ese final. Bella nunca había sido la clase de chica que desaparece así porque si; es mas, era la chica mas responsable que había conocido jamás_. ¿Cómo es posible que se haya caído al mar? ¿se habrá suicidado?, no eso es imposible, mi Bella nunca haría eso._ - lamento tener que ser yo la que le de esta trágica noticia.

Un momento, ¿Qué se cayo al mar?... ¿Cómo?

Según los testigos que presenciaron el hecho, ella estaba apoyada en el barandal del puente Brooklyn, y bueno de un momento a otro ella perdio el equilibrio y el barandal colapsó, no hubo tiempo de brindarle ayuda. – a Alice se le da muy bien mentir, aunque yo no me sentía complacido. No se para que estaba parado ahí, al principio crei que tendría las fuerzas suficientes para mirar a sus padres a la cara, creo que me equivoqué.

Mi niña, pobrecita… ¿Cuánto creen que tome recuperar a mi Bella?

No lo sabemos, la verdad el causa esta demasiado alto debido a las recientes lluvias, eso dificulta aun mas la labor de rescate. Por esa razón vinimos a informarle lo sucedido, también cabe la posibilidad de que nunca hallemos el cuerpo pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde así que tenga fe en que la recuperaremos. – miró en mi dirección y me preguntó _¿Dónde esta el cuerpo? ¿todavía sigue allí cierto? Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es volver a escarbar y recuperarlo para así poder entregárselo a la familia y le den sepultura_

Si, tiene usted razón, se lo agradezco.

Bueno, como ya cumplimos la tarea de informarle, nos retiramos, lamento su perdida, en serio. Es una chica casi de mi edad, podría a ver sido yo. La dejamos, cuídese, cualquier información estamos en contacto…

Nos retiramos del lugar lo mas rápido posible, Alice tenia prisa ya que quería recuperar a Bel… Bella, pronunciar su nombre me resultaba demasiado duro. Sólo que aun no lo entiendo, si era mi alma gemela ¿Por qué no me detuvo algo para así no matarla?


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado meses y aun no me repongo de mi perdida, ¿Cómo una persona que nunca en mi vida había visto me ha afectado tanto?, no lo sé. Bueno, en parte lo que me dijo Alice explicaba un poco las cosas, pero aun así.

Al otro día a la visita en la casa de los padres de Bell… Bella le llevamos su cuerpo. No hicieron muchas preguntas puesto que nosotros fuimos muy convincentes en nuestra actuación. Fui a los funerales, era lo menos que podía hacer, necesitaba despedirme por un breve lapso de tiempo. Había meditado la posibilidad del suicidio, sin embargo aun no lo había decidido. Pero no tenerla a ella, el hueco que provocaba en mi pecho, la sensación de que nunca encontraría paz y peor aun no volver a ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate… esos ojos que nunca desaparecerían de mi memoria, eso basto para decidirme, sólo que no contaba con la pronta participación de mi querida hermana, mas bien dicho, el de su don. Todavía recuerdo aquel día…

Estábamos llegando al cementerio sin que nadie nos viera, se hubiese visto sospechoso que los mismos que entregaron el cuerpo asistieran al funeral, por tanto nos ocultamos en las copas de los árboles, ya que estos eran muy altos y nos evitaba las miradas curiosas. Mas que cementerio parecía un parque, con los árboles enormes, el pasto perfecto, flores por todos lados. Si no fueras por las cruces en pie, separas por unos cuantos metros entre si, nadie se imagina que es un cementerio.

_Cálmate Edward – _pensó Alice, balanceando su peso de un pie a otro, pero ¿Cómo pedía que me calmara? Me sentía culpable, más bien dicho era el culpable, aunque eso no era lo que me ponía mal. La razón en si era que había algo que no me dejaba vivir, bueno si a esto se le puede llamar así. Mi existencia se validaba si Bella estuviera viva, lo cual en esos momentos ya no era así. Por esa razón estábamos ahí, porque yo la había asesinado a sangre fría, independiente si hubiese sido por accidente o por que no. Yo era un asesino; era, soy y será siempre mi naturaleza. Después de que terminen los funerales me suicidare, acabaré con esta tortuosa existencia para así no causar daño a alguien mas, a nadie le deseo el dolor por el que estoy pasando.

No ví venir cuando Alice tuvo la visión, solo sentí un fuerte golpe a la altura de las costillas. Después vislumbré en la mente de Alice mi muerte, solo que ya no sucedería, ya que de un momento a otro alguien me detenía, supuse seria Jasper, pero no pude ver su rostro, ni si quiera la silueta.

Alice se volteó a mirarme y luego pensó _eres un entupido si piensas que dejare que hagas eso, ni lo pienses, el gran dolor que nos causarías a las personas que te queremos, a Esme e incluso a tu padre. No lo permitiré. Sabes que siempre gano, no apuestes contra mí._ Su ceño se frunció por la rabia, era raro que ella se enojara, sobre todo conmigo. No era común.

La verdad me importaba muy poco lo que tratara de hacer Alice para impedir mi cometido. Sin embargo, tenia razón en lo relacionado a que les haría daño, daño a mi familia. A pesar de que a Carlisle no lo había visto hace varios años, no quería defraudarlo más de lo que estaba. Mi dieta no es algo que el hubiese elegido para mi. Sin embargo, estaba decido a mi propósito. Irme al infierno por lo que había hecho, merecía eso y mucho más, no me importaba.

Deje que las cosas se calmaran, el cura recitaba el padre nuestro por el alma de Bella. Yo no soy católico pero me puse a rezar. No me malinterpreten, creo en algo mas grande, sólo que confiar en los curas no se me da tan fácil.

La gente empezó a retirarse luego de que sepultaran el ataúd, yo iba a seguir con mi plan.

Cuando ya se habían retirado la mayoría de las personas, solo quedaba la familia, supuse, me quedé mirando hacia la sepultura. Seguía observando, tratando de recordar aquella fatídica noche. Sus ojos color chocolate, la textura de su piel tensa, su dulce voz.

No me percaté de que alguien me observaba hasta que Alice lo pensó. Era una niña pequeña, de no más de 7 años. Vestía un conjunto rosa, llevaba una carterita pequeña de color lila. Nos miraba con curiosidad, sonreía, y luego, de un momento a otro cambio. No era algo que los humanos pudieran percibir pero nuestra especie si lo puede notar y mas que eso, a mi se me daba mas fácil, ¿el por que?, ni idea. Ya no era la mirada de una niña, si no la de mi Bella. Me observaba con cautela pero al mismo tiempo con ternura, pronunció solo tres simples palabras, con un volumen tan bajo que el odio humano no hubiese podido escuchar por más cerca que estuviera.

No te dejaré – me quede pasmado, era el cuerpo de una niña pequeña, sólo que la mirada era la de una persona mas madura. Volví a mirarla, me traté de enfocar en lo que pensaba pero no tuve éxito. Me sonrió, y algo trataba de decirme con sus ojos, pero no sabia el que.

Marie, vamos a casa. – Marie, con que así se llamaba. Desvié un momento mi mirada de la niña para enfocarla en la madre, y otra vez en la niña. Pero su mirada había cambiado, y podía leer sus pensamientos, pensaba en helado y golosinas. No volvió a dirigir la mirada en mi dirección.

Si mama. – le respondió y se agarró de la mano que esta le ofrecía.

Me quede de pie, solo que ahora parecía estatua, ya no hacia la farsa de respirar. Esto iba de mal en peor ¿era todo mi imaginación? ¿O no?

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible lo que acababa de ver? Observe a Alice al ver que ella tampoco decía nada. Era como verme en un espejo, los dos estábamos sorprendidos, perplejos. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?


	5. Chapter 5

**hola a todas... espero que les este gustando la nove.. xD**

* * *

"Respuestas"

Me he pasado merodeando todos estos días la casa Swan, no se porque lo hago la verdad pero los protejo, como no lo hice con Bella, para ella yo había sido el peligro.

Después de lo pasado en el cementerio Alice y yo nos reunimos con Jasper para explicarle lo sucedido. Esperábamos que el nos ayudara a buscar una respuesta lógica a lo ocurrido, ya que el tenia mas años de vida que nosotros y también porque había visto muchas cosas que nosotros tomábamos como mitos. Saltamos entre los edificios para así poder llegar más rápido a casa. Estaba ansioso de saber que diablos pasaba.

Corría desesperado. En un primer momento pensé que estaba loco, sin embargo, Alice también había escuchado lo que yo. No era mi mente la que me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Algo provocó eso. ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Acaso Bella tenia asuntos pendientes? Es muy probable que si, al fin y al cabo, yo no debería existir. Provoqué su muerte, independiente si haya sido un accidente o no. No creo en fantasmas, aunque eso fue mucho mas complejo que un anima, se comunico a través de la pequeña Marie.

¿Qué piensas Jasper? ¿alguna vez habías escuchado algo parecido? - le pregunte aun con mis manos tapándome la cara. Estaba sentado en mi sofá preferido. Alice estaba a mi lado apoyando una de sus manos en mi espalda.

¿Pero están seguros? Es imposible, nunca había escuchado algo así. Lo sobre natural ha sido superado hoy. - dijo, con el ceño fruncido, le molestaba no tener una respuesta lógica para lo que Alice y yo habíamos escuchado y visto.

Amor, claro que lo estamos. Si hubiese sido solo Edward seria diferente - gracias Alice –la interrumpí-, sin embargo hizo caso omiso a mi intromisión - pero yo también lo vi y oí. Se que suena imposible pero nos pasó. ¿en serio nunca antes lo habías escuchado u oído mencionar a alguien? – Alice lo miro directamente a los ojos, mientras él meditaba, su pierna izquierda parecía tener un tic nervioso; raro para los de nuestra especie, estaba analizando tantas cosas a la vez que perdi el hilo de sus cavilaciones y espere a que hablara.

_Puede ser… - _algo se le habia ocurrido, una teoría no del todo descabellada, ya sabia lo que diría antes que pronunciara palabra alguna. Por consideración a Alice lo hice hablar en voz alta.

Puede ser qué, continua.

Bueno, a lo mejor. Bella era tu alma gemela, Alice lo vio hace mucho tiempo…

Si, es cierto. - alice lo interrumpió para confirmar lo dicho.

¿Y no me lo habías dicho? ¿Cómo la viste? Tus visiones se basan en decisiones, es imposible que la hayas podido ver. ¿Cómo me lo pudiste ocultar? cada vez te vuelves mejor ocultándome las cosas

Nadie sabe hasta donde puede llegar mi don, ni siquiera yo misma. Cuando apareció su imagen en mi mente no sabía que significaba. Así que no me presiones. – Jazz frunció el ceño, mientras yo seguía observando a Alice y continúo con su teoría.

Bueno, como decía, al ser tu alma gemela, no se, puede ser que tengan una conexión o algo por el estilo ¿no lo crees? – se siguió paseando por la sala mirándonos a mi y Alice, alternadamente. Su cara reflejaba las dudas que no expresaba con palabras. Estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera significar eso para Alice. No digo que no lo estuviera también por mi pero lo que siente por Alice es demasiado fuerte, llegaría a dar su existencia con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo, la protegía de todo y de todos. Era algo tan raro para mi, no tenia como explicarlo. Por esa razón no consideraba mucho la teoría de que Bella fuera mi alma gemela, si hubiese sido así ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiese matado?

Jazz, relájate. No creo que sea malo lo que ocurrió, sólo un poco extraño. No tienes de que preocuparte. – Alice se preocupaba por Jasper al extremo. El es fuerte, y esto de por si es raro, incluso para los de nuestra especie.

Tu teoría tiene cierto sentido pero ¿Cómo explicas que Alice también lo haya presenciado? – era una duda razonable.

No tengo una respuesta para eso – volvió a caminar por el salón, cosa rara en él porqu siempre ha sido el mas sereno de todos. Su respuesta no me satisfizo pero lo deje correr. Tenia muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

Al llegar la hora del crepúsculo seguía pensando en la mejor forma del suicidio. Aunque Alice conocía mi decisión y trataría de impedirlo eso no me detendrá. Necesito terminar con mi existencia. A pesar que no llegue a conocer a Bella, su muerte me dejo perturbado a un punto inimaginable. Parecen que tenían razón al referirse que estar con nuestra alma gemela es algo mágico. Haberla matado yo mismo tenia otras consecuencias, cada vez que cerraba los ojos y masajeaba el puente de mi nariz veía el rostro de Bella. Sus ojos chocolates me miraban fijamente. Sus labios me llamaban.

Me imagine, yo un vampiro tratando de soñar, rozando sus labios, acariciando su piel. Nunca habia deseado a ninguna mujer, ya sea vampira o humana, de esta forma. Era algo nuevo para mí. Anhelaba tenerla a mi lado.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás, haberme alimentado con anterioridad, no haberla asesinado. Daría todo por eso.

Ya era hora de ir a vigilar la casa de los Swan, desde lo que paso en el cementerio me jure vigilar la casa para así poder ver a la pequeña del cementerio. No sabia que habia pasado esa tarde pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. La idea del suicidio seguía en mi mente, sólo que tendré que dejar pasar un tiempo para que Alice me deje en paz. Aunque debo reconocer que la verdadera razón es que el misterio que gira en torno a la pequeña me esta desquiciando.


	6. Encuentro inesperado

Empecé a correr entre las azoteas de los edificios lo más rápido que pude. Aun tenia el recuerdo de Bella presente. Tenia que ver a la pequeña Marie, a lo mejor, como era sobrina de Bella pudiera tener algo que ver eso. No sé.

Me quedaban cinco minutos mas para llegar a la residencia Swan, la libertad que me brindaba correr, la adoraba, seguía corriendo entre los edificios, siempre preocupándome de no ser visto, no quería una visita inesperada de los Vulturis, aunque pensándolo bien tenia planeado suicidarme, así que no me vendría mal que se dejaran caer por estos lados, sin embargo, le debía mucho a Alice. Se que Aro la anhela hace mucho, su don es muy codiciado por él. Espero no darle ninguna razón como para acercársele a ella, es mi hermana, la quiero y la debo proteger.

Seguía pensando en la solución mas elocuente cuando de repente oí una voz, una que me hizo perder mi concentración, una que no esperaba oír nunca mas, era la de ella, la de mi Bella. Me frene en seco.

¿Qué haces? – empecé a escrutar la oscuridad, me gire y mire para todos lados pero no la vi en ninguna parte. ¿Qué me pasaba? Ahora si que se podría decir que me volvía loco, aunque de a poco.

¿Quién esta ahí? Muéstrate.- si, irremediablemente me estaba volviendo loco si le hablaba a la nada.

Seguí ahí parado cerca de media hora, sólo que no hubo respuesta ni nada. Continué mi camino a casa de los Swan, necesitaba ver a la pequeña Marie aunque fuera por última vez.

Justo cuando estaba saltando entre dos edificio ocurrió algo demasiado extraño. Al saltar hacia la otra azotea y volver a tocar cemento, mis pies no tocaron el piso del siguiente edificio, sino que pasto recién cortado. Estaba recién regado y rodeado de rosas azules – mis preferidas debo decir – mis pies seguían posados sobre el pasto.

Una luz empezó a cegarme, por un momento pensé que estaba enfermo pero luego mire hacia el cielo, lo que me cegaba era nada más y nada menos que el sol ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Hace un momento estaba en medio de la noche, corriendo hacia la casa Swan para hacer mi vigilia rutinaria... ¿Cómo pasaba esto?

Comencé a respirar pausada y profundamente, necesitaba calmarme, mis manos las tenia hecha puños de pura rabia, rabia por no saber lo que pasaba. Luego empecé a masajear el puente de mi nariz con los dedos de mi mano derecha. Tenia que haber una explicación lógica y coherente ¿cierto? Sabía muchas cosas a nivel universitario pero lo que estaba aconteciendo ahora… …no sabría como explicarlo…nadie me había preparado para esto… es frustrante.

Cuando el shock del primer momento paso, comencé a caminar por lo que parecía era un prado, estaba rodeado de árboles y yo me encontraba en el medio. A simple vista parecía un círculo perfecto, como si alguien hubiese quitado los árboles a propósito pero sin que se notara. Respiraba muy lentamente al tratar de calmarme, podía oler el aroma de las rosas azules. Estaba solo al parecer. Miraba todo a mí alrededor, habia un sol hermoso y no debía ocultarme. Era genial poder ver ese azul cielo y el sol, algo que no habia visto hace ya mucho.

Me estire sobre la hierba, sin tocar las rosas. No se como pero me quede dormido. Hasta que un suave roce sobre mi piel me sobre exalto.

Narra Alice.

Sabia que algo malo habia pasado, Jasper me decía que me calmara pero no le hacia caso. Hace unas dos horas que Edward debería haber vuelto, sin embargo, ni rastros de el.

Le pedí a Jazz que fuéramos a buscarlo, amanecería en unos treinta minutos y eso era peligroso para Edward sobre todo si es que seguía con la idea del suicidio. Aunque si hubiese decidido algo al respecto lo habría visto. Salimos de la casa lo mas rápido que pudimos sin que nos observaran, seguimos el rastro de Edward hasta muy cerca de unos edificios y cerca de la casa Swan, sabia lo que él hacia hace algunas semanas así que no me sorprendió. Nos detuvimos en cuento no notamos el aroma de él en el edificio donde estábamos. Nos devolvimos y miramos hacia abajo. Mis ojos se humedecieron, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Edward yacía en el suelo del callejón, tirado cerca del basurero. Esto es imposible, ¿Cómo es que llego hasta allí?

Salte antes de que Jazz me detuviera, me acerque con cautela ya que bien pudiera ser una broma de Edward al darse cuenta de que le seguíamos. Estaba boca abajo, su chaqueta le cubría completamente.

Al llegar a su lado le hable, pero no recibí respuesta alguna, era como si hablara con una pared

Edward, hey, ya va a amanecer. No es prudente que andemos a estas horas en la calle. Se que aquí amanece nublado casi todos los días, pero no por eso te vas a quedar ahí tirado. - me percate de que no respiraba, bueno, tampoco era una necesidad que tuviéramos el hacerlo, pero es molesto no contar con el sentido del olfato. A Edward se le estaba pasando la mano. Lo gire para ver su rostro y en el se marcaba una sonrisa, una que nunca en todo lo que había vivido con Edward había visto. Esto se estaba tornando bastante extraño. Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados. Verlo así inspiraba ternura.

Jazz bajo detrás de mi, preocupado al sentir mis sentimientos. Jasper estaba preocupado por mi, mientras yo lo estaba por Edward. Ya debería haberse puesto de pie. Sabía que lo habíamos encontrado. Me agaché a su lado y empecé a moverlo pero no respondía, era como si…mis sollozos eran incontrolables… no podía ser cierto… el no puede… estar… muerto.

Jazz me tomo de los hombros y me atrajo hacia el, estaba confundido. Yo no tengo el don de él, sin embargo puedo sentir todo lo que a Jazz le sucedía.

Edward tenia los ojos cerrados, sus brazos apoyados encima de su estomago, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa. ¿Por qué no respondía? ¿Qué le diría a Carlisle? ¿Y a Esme?

Tenia que pensar en una forma de suavizar lo que mis ojos no querían creer… por mas que le hablaba a Edward este no me respondía y al ser vampiro tampoco sé si realmente esta muerto. De lo que si estoy segura, es que algo se tiene que haber roto, puesto que sus piernas tenían una posición extraña. Era como si estuviera acostado con las piernas cruzadas.


	7. Despertar

Narra Edward

Abrí mis ojos y mientras trataba de acostumbrarme al brillo de la luz del sol me topé con la mirada mas dulce que había visto, su tonalidad chocolate me envolvía con delicadeza, me perdía en ellos. Parecía un océano del cual no quisiera salir nunca. Yo estaba acostado sobre el césped, por tanto ella se acuclillo a mi lado y me besó en la frente. Fue un leve rose pero basto para que me dejara sin habla. Me quede maravillado por lo que habia hecho. Estaba muerto, eso era seguro, era la única explicación que tenia sentido para mí. La otra seria que me estuviera volviendo loco. Los Vulturis deben de haberlo hecho, después de todo si que son rápidos; la pregunta que aun no puedo responder es el por que lo hicieron. La verdad, no me importa, este final no me lo hubiese imaginado nunca, terminar a su lado, conocerla en la muerte como no lo pude hacer en vida. Mi propio cielo, mi paraíso jamás imaginado.

Ella sonreía, mas bien dicho me sonreía. A mi, al ser que le habia quitado la vida. El monstruo que le quito su corta existencia. ¿Como un ser como yo tiene este tipo de suerte? Al parecer después de todo Carlisle tenia razón, si tenemos alma, algo que no quise creer por bastante tiempo.

Perdóname, te lo suplico. – me sentía horrible por haber provocado su muerte, su abrupto final. Por haberla alejado de mí. Me levante de donde estaba acostado y me arrodille ante ella.

Si te refieres a mi muerte, no debía suceder pero no estoy enojada por eso, sin embargo la idea del suicidio me tiene muy alterada, no creo que pueda perdonarte… seguía mirándome y yo no me movía, sus pies estaban muy cerca de mi cuerpo. Luego se sentó, al parecer le habia cansado estar en esa posición, luego retomo la palabra y con una sonrisa en el rostro que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos me pregunto - ¿Que te parece el lugar? - con un leve rastro de precaución en su tono de voz. Quede estático, como me decía todas esas cosas de una sola vez y me preguntaba algo a lo que le encontraba poco sentido. Me volví a recostar encima del césped.

Muy lindo, aunque sin duda, tú lo haces resplandecer – con ella era algo inexplicable lo que me sucedía, mi lado mas galán salía a la luz. - pero volviendo al tema ¿Cómo te puedes tomar todo tan calmadamente? - le conteste, podía sentir su aroma a pocos centímetros de mi, aun así mi ponzoña no actuó, no se acumulo en mi boca. Era grato no desear matarla. Aunque estaba claro que después de todos esos días en que pensé que la había matado, en que sentía que algo de mi faltaba, la pieza vital, ya no sentía lo mismo, o eso pensé yo. En un primer momento creía que solo me atraía su sangre pero ahora ella estaba muy cerca de mi, no tenia sed, y aun así anhelaba tenerla en mis brazos; solo que ahora tenía la opción de hablar con ella sin peligros. Puesto que la maldita ponzoña ya no me dominaba, pero debo admitir que olía exquisitamente bien. - ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? – debía preguntarlo, no todas las veces encontrabas algo así.

Mmm…no lo encontré, la realidad es que alguien lo hizo por mi, alguien que me quiere mucho, que me fascina.- se quedo mirándome con sus ojos penetrantes.- ah, por cierto, espero no haberte asustado el otro día en el cementerio… - ¿alguien que la quiere? Eso era como obvio que habría alguien de por medio, ¿quien no podría querer a semejante doncella? La única parte que no me gusto pero ni una pizca era sobre que a ella le fascinaba. Mi ira comenzó a hacer estragos en mi cabeza, ¿que era este sentimiento que se apoderaba de mi mente?, ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

¿Ah si? – dije lo mas fríamente que pude - ¿y se podría saber el nombre del que encontró este lugar? ¿O será muy inoportuno? – pregunte con un deje de ¿celos?... no… eso…era… imposible. habia leído sobre ellos, visto como lo representaban en infinidad de obras de teatro y todo; pero sentirlo era harina de otro costal, algo muy diferente, no podía controlarlos.

No y no, él aún no sabe que estamos aquí.

Ah – debía cambiar el tema pronto, para ver si así me calmaba, mejor le preguntaba por lo que habia sucedió en su… funeral - en el cementerio… sabía que eras tú, sólo que… bueno... tengo unas cuantas dudas. – esperaba que me las pudiera responder, dejaría pasar eso de ese alguien. Si no terminaríamos discutiendo.

Dímelas y veré si es que las puedo responder. – seguía viéndome con una mirada tierna.

¿Cómo es que sabias mi nombre? – esa era la pregunta mas fácil que podía hacerle

No puedo responder esa pregunta… aún, alguna otra. - ¿Cómo que no podía responderme?

¿Cómo fue que me hablaste a través de la pequeña Marie?

Eso es fácil, ella tiene un don, el cual la hace estar conectada a mí. Por esa razón ella me "presto" su cuerpo – recalco la palabra presto, no entendía nada.

¿Cómo que te presto su cuerpo? Es una niña, no sabe que ocurre – su risa cambio, ya no llegaba a sus ojos.

Eso es lo que tú piensas… – iba a decir algo más, sin embargo se quedo callada, seguía sentada muy cerca de mí.

No me gustaba como hablaba, la verdad estaba un poco asustado por lo que pasaba. Pensé que ella era la chica dulce de mis sueños, no entendía lo que ocurría. Contra todo pronóstico parecía que ella podía leer mis pensamientos, me sentía indefenso.

no te preocupes, no lo entenderás aún. – recalco esa última palabra - Te queda mucho por recorrer. Se que no soy lo que imaginaste. Sólo te puedo decir que no debes suicidarte, no por la culpa.- parece que me equivoque en lo de que ella podía leer mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo podía decir que me suicidaría por culpa? Yo… no podía vivir en un lugar donde ella no estuviera, si bien no a mi lado, pero que estuviera viva.

No es por culpa… - iba a decirle que no me gustaba estar en un lugar donde no estuviera ella, habia cambiado, desde el primer momento que la vi las fibras de mi ser se modificaron sin remedio y por completo. El olvidar y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado no era una opción. - Bueno, eso ya no importa porque ya estoy muerto. – me miro con incredulidad y en sus ojos habia tristeza, el porque, ni idea.

Tu no estas muertos, solo sueñas, aunque mejor dicho es algo parecido.- fruncí el ceño, eso era imposible. Una de las cosas que menos me gustaba de ser vampiro era que no podías soñar, lo intenté muchas veces pero nunca lo logre.

¡Estas mintiendo! ¡estoy muerto! – debo estarlo sino como se explicaba que estuviera con ella. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, me sentí mal por gritarle de esa manera.

De veras que Alice tenía razón, la idiotez me salía en los momentos menos oportunos. Me levante muy despacio y comencé a acercarme a ella. Ella también se habia puesto de pie y me miraba con nostalgia. El no poder escuchar sus pensamientos me comenzaba a molestar demasiado hasta el punto de ponerme irritante.

Cuando estuve a solo unos centímetros de ella la rodee con mis brazos, ella se apretó contra mi, esto se sentía genial. Abrazarla, sentir su aroma, era algo indescriptible. Pose mis labios sobre sus cabellos, le di un pequeño beso. Ella levanto la cabeza que reposaba sobre mi pecho y me miro fijamente. Sus labios se me hacían agua a la boca, sentido figurado, puesto que no tenía sed. Deseaba rozar mis labios sobre los suyos. Esto era algo realmente nuevo para mí. Sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura y entrelazo sus dedos por detrás de mi espalda. Nos miramos fijamente por largo rato.


	8. mi cielo

Su mirada se torno tímida, sus labios se veían suaves. Subí lentamente mi mano desde su cintura hasta posarla en su cuello, el roce de mi piel fría como el hielo pareció no afectarle en absoluto. Ladeo su cabeza sobre mi mano, era tan suave, blanca y delicada que parecía de porcelana, sus mejillas tenían un pequeño rubor el cual era encantador. Se empino para alcanzar mis labios. Aun tenía una de mis manos en su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, acerque mis labios a los suyos. Me recibieron con dulzura en un principio. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar entre si, parecía una danza sin fin. Ella quito sus manos de mi cintura para llevarlas hasta mi pelo, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello broncíneo y sus labios me invitaban a ir por más. Recorría su espalda y cada vez que lo hacia ella se pegaba mas a mi. Ella me deseaba, ya que sus besos se tornaban cada vez más fogosos. Nunca pensé que estaría así con alguna mujer. El único inconveniente era que estaba muerto. Cuando pensé esa ultima palabra, Bella se alejo de mis labios por unos momentos, aunque su cuerpo seguía muy pegado al mío.

¡que no estas muerto! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir? – su ceño fruncido me provocaba risa, la cual trate de contener para que no se enojara, pero por mas esfuerzo que hice no lo conseguí. Se veía tan tierna así, solo faltaba el puchero. Sus ojos me traspasaban, como si el hecho de que yo estuviera muerto no le agradara ni un poco. A lo mejor no quería estar conmigo, por eso lo decía. Solo se sentía atraída por mi lado vampírico. No, no lo quiero creer, aunque es comprensible, ¿a quien le gustaria un monstruo como yo; que para empeorar todo, la habia asesinado?

¡Déjate de decir estupideces, yo te quiero. Desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que tú no lo recuerdas, claro esta. Más adelante lo sabrás. Por el momento confórmate con saber que no hay nada en el mundo que desee más que estar a tu lado.

¿Cómo…? – no podía pronunciar la pregunta, algo se helaba dentro de mi.

¿Cómo puedo escuchar lo que piensas? Larga historia. Es una lastima que ya deba irme.

¿Irte? ¿Dónde? – se alejo de mi pecho y comenzó a caminar sin darme la espalda, sin perderme de vista ni por un segundo. Su mano aun sostenía una de las mías.

Ya lo sabrás - dejo su frase inconclusa, sus ojos me llamaban pero su cuerpo y toda ella se alejaba de mí. Era como si se estuviera despidiendo.

No alcance a terminar de hablar con ella cuando escuche mi nombre, no era una voz cualquiera, era muy suave y al hablar se notaba que estaba preocupado. Era la voz de Carlisle, de un momento a otro el prado desapareció y fue sustituido por oscuridad, miraba a todos lados y todo se volvía negro.

Sentía como si me movieran, más bien dicho como si trataran de hacerlo

Edward, Edward despierta… por favor hijo, debes despertar.

Edward, hermanito por favor despierta.

Comencé a recordar lo que había pasado hasta hace unos minutos, estaba con Bella. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con 4 vampiros preocupados, observándome con precaución.

¿Qué te sucedió Edward?

Hijo, por fin despiertas. ¿Cómo te encuentras? - ¿Carlisle? ¿Qué hacia aquí?

Estoy bien, un poco confundido

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude, aun no me podía recuperar de lo que habia pasado hasta hace unos momentos, estaba junto a Bella, ¿besándola?, esto de los sueños era raro. De pronto recordé lo que Bella me habia dicho "solo sueñas, aunque mejor dicho es algo parecido." ¿Cómo que algo parecido? No entiendo nada, y lo que es peor, ahora estaba frente a mi padre y mi madre.


	9. Reconciliacion

Narra Alice

Edward habia despertado por fin, dos días inconciente, no sabíamos que hacer. Solo optamos por la opción mas acertada, llamar a Carlisle aunque estaba segura que si Edward lo llegaba a ver iba a haber confrontaciones.

Pero en ese momento solo me importaba el estado de salud de mi hermano, jamás pensé que algo así le ocurriría. Estos últimos días habia estado hurgando en su futuro como una manera de protegerlo de si mismo. El suicidio no me parecía nada razonable, era un poco egoísta de mi parte, sin embargo no quería perder a mi hermano; se que mama hubiese estado igual o peor a como la he visto estos dos últimos días, destruida. Su rostro siempre tan acogedor estaba surcado por la tristeza, sus ojos, completamente negros por la falta de caza, ya que apenas los llamamos, Esme y Carlisle se vinieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Para Carlisle era algo tan fuera de lo común lo que estaba pasando con Edward, con su hijo, porque eso era para el; que aunque hubiese estado en la misma antártica habría hecho lo mismo que ahora. Venir en auxilio de su hijo.

hola padre – dijo Edward a Carlisle, su expresión era inescrutable. No tenia la menor idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Hola hijo mió – Carlisle se acerco a Edward para abrazarlo pero el solo dio un paso atrás.

¿Aun sigues enojado? – pregunto Carlisle, el dolor que le provocaba el rechazo de Edward le dolía en lo mas profundo, podía verlo en su mirada, era una mirada triste.

¡Ya por Dios, ¿Cuándo va a ser el día que ustedes dos se reconcilien!, he sufrido por la separación entre ustedes muchos años. – todos miramos sorprendidos a Esme, no era la clase de mujer que gritaba las cosas. Su volumen de voz bajo un poco y miro a su hijo - Edward, hijo mió, se que a pesar de todo aun hay cariño, y eso no se desvanece. Quiero que volvamos a ser una familia. Rosalie y Emmett aun están en Australia, pero seria tan grato volver a vivir en familia. Se que Alice y Jasper no se opondrían ¿cierto chicos?

Claro que no Esme – respondimos al unísono Jazz y yo.

Esme se acerco a Edward, en esta ocasión Edward no se movió ni un centímetro. La miraba con nostalgia, como si quisiera a ir por ella, y quedarse en su abraso. Esme le rodeo la cintura y Edward la abrazo por los hombros, el momento era muy emotivo. Carlisle los miraba de una manera tan tierna.

Luego Edward se separo un poco de Esme y hablo con tono autoritario.

Quiero hablar con Carlisle a solas

Jasper, Esme y yo salimos de la sala y los dejamos solos, que iría a pasar, aun no podía verlo.

Me fui a mi recamara a recostarme, dejando a Esme y Jazz solos para que conversaran, ya habría tiempo, supuse, para ponerme al corriente con Esme. Necesitaba relajarme para saber que pasaría entre Edward y Carlisle.

Me recosté en el sillón y cerré mis ojos, luego comencé a captar imágenes, sólo que no muy nítidas. Edward y Carlisle conversaban pero el qué aun no podía averiguarlo.

Tenia una conexión tan fuerte con Jasper que cada vez que yo tenia una visión el llegaba a mi lado muy rápido, su don también ayudaba. Aun así el ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, aguardando. Me levante lentamente de la cama y el me tomo del brazo he hizo la pregunta ya habitual "¿Qué has visto Alice?".

No podía estar segura de lo sucedido, cuando de repente otra visión llego a mi nublando mi visión periférica, Edward estaba disculpándose con Carlisle por la manera en que los había abandonado, a él y a Esme, luego de eso Carlisle le respondía que no había nada que disculpar. Después vi como se abrazaban y Edward estaba totalmente emocionado, sin embargo, el brillo que había en sus ojos nunca lo había visto, era el de otra persona. Dudo que lo que acababa de ver fuera la real razón de su mirada.

Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a tomar control de mi misma, Jazz estaba preocupado. Le sonreí y le dije que se alegrara, porque volveríamos a ser una familia. En sus ojos relampagueo una chispa de ilusión. No me había percatado de que Esme estaba ahora en el umbral de mi habitación, había oído lo que le mencione a Jasper y resplandecía de felicidad. Ella nunca pudo tener hijos, para ella nosotros éramos los hijos que nunca tuvo.

Abajo aun no se escuchaba palabra alguna. Supongo que aun no sucedía lo que había visto, aunque ya deben de haber escuchado lo que pasaría, así que no sabía porque lo habían demorado tanto. Estaba tan feliz por lo que había visto, que me olvide por completo de la regla que me había impuesto a mi misma de no interferir en lo que pasara. Esme bajo rápidamente la escalera para así encontrarse con su amado marido y su hijo.


	10. Sorpresa

Narra Edward

El tiempo transcurría de manera extraña, algunas veces pensé que esto de mi existencia tendría algo que ver con el destino y cosas así. Cada día esa afirmación se iba acentuando. Luego de que me reconciliara con Carlisle, y que volviéramos a vivir todos juntos, les comente de lo que me había sucedido. El estar en ese lugar, en ver a Bella, poder conversar con ella y todo más ínfimo detalle que les pudiera brindar, excepto tal vez lo de besarnos, eso lo guardaba para mi. Era extraño pero parecía tan real. Carlisle quedo estupefacto, jamás, en toda su existencia había presenciado algo así u oído hablar de algo semejante.

Desde ese día no me ha vuelto a suceder algo parecido (aunque que no daría porque ocurriera), deseaba verla, cruzar aunque sea un hola con ella. Al parecer nuestra conversación surtió efecto, pues desde ese día, la idea del suicidio ya no esta en mis planes. Necesito encontrar respuestas. Sólo que mejor dicho, necesito volver a verla, volver a ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates. Escuchar su voz. Aunque sea un instante.

Hoy tenia planeado, como todas las noches, ya que era mi rutina, vigilar la casa Swan. Esperaba que Marie apareciera, si Bella había dicho la verdad, ella era la conexión que buscaba, la que me llevaría a la chica de mis sueños.

Alice me había preguntado mi cambio de parecer, ya que cuando decidí que no me suicidaría ella lo supo, sólo que aun no se explicaba mi cambio tan repentino.

Seguía meditando sobre lo que habíamos conversado aquella tarde, cuando sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a mi destino. Me quede en el edificio del frente de la casa, esperando. Al parecer tenían visitas.

"¿Cómo es posible que mi tía se vea tan fuerte con todo lo que ha pasado?, si algo le pasara a mi pequeña Marie, moriría"

Era la voz de una mujer, supuse que la misma mujer que vi en el cementerio. Claro que esa vez no la había observado con detenimiento. Empezando a recordar, bueno, era de estatura normal, es decir, no sobrepasaba el metro cincuenta, su pelo caía por sus hombros, era completamente liso. Aunque la pequeña Marie no lo había heredado, ella en cambio tenia rizos muy definidos, su cabello era de color negro. Sin embargo el tono de su piel era muy blanco, casi albino. Sus ojos completamente azules. Aunque esa vez en el cementerio, bueno de un momento a otro cambiaron a mi favorito chocolate. Esa niña representa un completo misterio para mí.

"La tía Renne siempre tan valiente, si algo la pasara a Kris o a Marie… no, mejor ni pensarlo."

Deje de escuchar lo que pasaba en la casa y me concentre en las estrellas, pensaba en mi Bella. Sea donde estuviera ¿me vería?, ¿se preocuparía de mi?...sin embargo la pregunta que no me atrevía a formular era ¿Quién será el idiota que encontró ese lugar para ella? Y como si eso no fuera poco, lo que empeoraba todo era que a ella le fascinaba. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera celos de una muerta?

Quite esas ideas de mi cabeza cuando oí que se habría la puerta de la casa Swan, se estaban despidiendo. Al parecer la cena había terminado. Estaba observando atentamente a la pequeña Marie, la niña miraba hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo. Sólo que no podía leer lo que pensaba, esto realmente estaba tomando matices insospechados, luego clavo la vista en mi, sin embargo era imposible que me viera, ya que estaba a unos veinte metros de altura, y para la vista de un ser humano cualquiera, la noche estaba oscura. Su madre la sostenía de la mano y se disponía a despedirse de Renne, ella me sonrió y me hizo señas con la mano izquierda, en la cual llevaba tomada una muñeca. Yo le sonreí, habían sucedido tantas cosas extrañas este ultimo tiempo que el shock, o debo decir el asombro se me paso bastante rápido.

Se que era la pequeña la que me saludaba ¿Cómo? Porque el color de sus ojos seguía siendo de ese tono azul característico de ella. Me sonrió y se giro al momento que su madre la tomaba en brazos.

Los seguí para saber donde estaba la ubicación exacta de la casa de Marie, luego de unos minutos se acercaron a una pequeña casita de madera, color tabaco, que tenia ante jardín. Era de dos pisos, bastante grande para una familia que solo contaba con tres integrantes.

Me senté a esperar, no tenia planeado nada en especial, pero me gustaría vigilar el sueño de la pequeña, no se que me motivaba, llámenlo sexto sentido o lo que sea.

En fin esa noche fue tranquila. Estuve 6 horas como estatua, si así se le puede llamar, aunque mejor dicho parecía una gárgola. Tenia planeado acercarme a la pequeña, solo que aun no veía la mejor manera de hacerlo. Tendría que hablarlo con Alice.

Me devolvía a mi casa, donde me esperaban, supuse. Fue entonces cuando la voz de una niña susurro "Edward, se que estas ahí". Me hele por completo.

Baje del árbol donde me encontraba y me asome a la ventana de la habitación de la pequeña Marie. Al mirar por ella, vi algo que no me esperaba. Siempre he tenido la opinión de esperar lo inesperado, pero esto era pasarse de la raya.


	11. Interesante conversacion

Narra Edward

Cuando la vi ahí parada, en pijamas y con su muñeca bajo el brazo, tuve la impresión de ver a alguien completamente diferente. Me vino a la mente la de una pequeña niña ojos color chocolate jugando en una plaza. Solo que no la recordaba, porque las imágenes estaban borrosas, esos recuerdos pertenecían a los de mi vida humana. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Hola Edward - dijo la pequeñita, me miraba fijamente, se había bajado de la cama ella sola, y sostenía con dulzura a la muñeca, como si esta fuera su hija.

Hola ¿Marie? – estaba nervioso, a pesar que era una niña me asustaba.

Con que tú eres el famoso Edward… mi tía ya me tenía vuelta loca de tanto hablar de ti. – hizo unos gestos con las manos. Me sonreí.

¿Cómo… - ¿que estaba diciendo esta pequeña?¿que su tía la tenia vuelta loca hablando de mi? Había tantas preguntas en mi cabeza esperando salir que no podía concentrarme ni si quiera para hacer la primera.

Ha, disculpa, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Marie, aunque eso ya lo sabias. – esta niña tenia personalidad, debo reconocerlo.

Si, hace poco. – no supe que mas responderle. A pesar de todas las cosas que me moría por decir, debía tener presente que estaba enfrente de una niña de 6 o 7 años. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

¿Has visto a Bella últimamente?, le carga que le diga tía, aunque no se porque. – se quedo mirandome pensativa. Acariciaba a la muñeca como si fuera una pequeña indefensa. Claro que lo que mas me sorprendía es que no había salido corriendo al verme. A lo mejor aun no sabía que era un vampiro, y cuando lo descubriera el pánico se apoderaría de ella.

Si, ¿Cómo sabes?... por eso estoy aquí, necesito respuestas. - el tono de mi voz sonaba en calma, aunque por dentro estaba bastante desesperado por conocer hasta el ultimo detalle.

Respuestas ¿eh? Creo que no soy la persona indicada para dártelas, solo te queda esperar. Por lo menos por ahora. – empezó a caminar por la habitación sin perderme de vista, su mirada me revelaba curiosidad. Que frustrante debe ser para las personas no poder saber lo que pasa por la mente de otras. Esto es completamente raro, antes podía leer su mente y ahora nada, era como si hubiesen puesto un tipo de escudo que no me dejaba penetrar.

¿esperar? Tengo una eternidad, aunque dudo que tenga la paciencia necesaria para eso. – no era mentira, el tiempo se pasaba mas lento al desear volver a ver a Bella.

La tendrás, te lo aseguro. A parte que Bella no te dejara tan fácilmente, así que no intentes hacer alguna estupidez en prejuicio de tu persona. - ¿Qué diablos sabia esta niña? - _ni lo intentes_ – que era lo ultimo que había dicho, no vi mover sus labios, ¿podía oírla? ¿O era simple imaginación?

¿perdón?...

Te perdono

No me refería a eso, ¿Cómo que en prejuicio de mi persona? – esta niña es rara.

¡¿El suicidio te parece poco? ¿Es que acaso se te olvida que Bella lo sabía? – su mirada se parecía a la de mi madre cuando supo lo del intento de suicidio. - ¿Acaso piensas que no lo sabia? _se mas cosas de lo que crees_ - ¿de nuevo? Parece que después de todo si podía leer su mente. Me sonreí mas para mi mismo que otra cosa, al parecer sólo necesitaría un poco de concentración para saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

Ah – no tenia otra cosa que decir, me pareció la palabra mas adecuada - hablando de Bella – hice una pausa para poder decir lo que quería lo mas precisamente que pudiera - Bella dijo que tenias un don, y que ustedes compartían una conexión muy particular.

Si, eso es cierto. – sus ojos relampaguearon, al parecer por la sorpresa. Parece que a Bella se le habían escapado esos pequeños detalles, o a lo mejor pensó que yo no los notaria. Sin embargo, en mi mente cada una de sus palabras estaban grabadas a fuego, no he olvidado nada de lo que dijo, en parte por ser vampiro y la otra porque le preste demasiada atención.

¿me lo podrías explicar? – es raro, supongo que estaba pensando pero no conseguía dilucidar nada de lo que pasaba por su pequeña cabecita, al parecer estaba sopesando sus opciones y decidiendo. Su expresión me anticipo la respuesta.

No. – un "lo siento" estaba escrito en su cara. Como si quisiera hacerlo pero no pudiera. Aun así pregunte

¿no puedes o no quieres?

No quiero

¿estás segura?

Sip piri sip – sus ojos no se detenían por mas de medio segundo en un lugar, estaba nerviosa, podía notarlo al escuchar su ritmo cardiaco.

Bueno, debes irte. Esta por amanecer y los vampiros no deberían andar de día. -Comenzó a carcajearse y yo no salía de mi sorpresa. ¿Cómo se le ocurría bromar con algo así? Y lo que empeoraba todo era que Marie sabia que yo era un vampiro pero aun así no me temió.

Me despedí de ella con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, ella me respondió con una igual pero en sus ojos destellaba un brillo inusual, lo deje pasar. Salí lo más sigilosamente posible por la ventana, Marie se dirigió a su cama a acostarse.

Empecé a cavilar las pocas respuestas que habia conseguido pero lo que mas me tenia preocupado era el recuerdo de mi vida humana, ¿Quién era ella? Me resultaba familiar. Tendría que ir a cazar pronto, ya que necesitaba estar cerca de la pequeña Marie sin hacerla correr ningún peligro, tenia la leve impresión que al estar cerca de ella la posibilidad de volver a ver a Bella se acrecentaban.


	12. Visitas en casa

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, en serio pensé que a lo mejor escribía un poco mal. Ya me estaba preparando mentalmente para las criticas. Sin mas lata que dar les dejo el capi, espero les guste **

* * *

Hace dos semanas que no he hablado con Marie y de Bella ni hablar. El recuerdo de lo que habia pasado en aquel prado me volvía loco. Necesitaba tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos, sus besos habían detonado la parte mas humana que dormía en mi interior. Alguna veces al cerrar mis ojos veía sus hermosos ojos chocolates. Recordaba su sonrisa, la sensación de tenerla cerca de mí. Por unos instantes creía estar en el cielo, a su lado. Una sonrisa involuntaria surcaba mi rostro.

Tampoco había podido ir a ver a Marie porque luego de regresar a casa me encontré con visitas inesperadas.

Tanya y Kate habían ido a visitarnos, se enteraron de lo que me había acontecido y venían a corroborar que estuviera bien. Al parecer Tanya estaba muy preocupada por mi estado de salud. Eran una gran amiga y la respetaba mucho, sin embargo, el interés que ella tenia por mi era mucho mas que eso. Estaba enamorada, un amor al que no pude corresponder antes, y menos ahora, por eso hace algún tiempo le informe muy amable y caballerosamente que no estaba interesado. Ella se lo tomo un poco mal al principio; sin embargo, ahora nuestra relación volvía a ser la de antes, una de muy sincera amistad.

Al volver a vivir todos en familia, nos tuvimos que mudar a una casa más grande, por que si bien la casa quedaba un poco grande para cinco personas, en cuanto llegaran Rose y Emmett desde Australia las cosas cambiarían.

Esta casa me agrado desde un primer momento, estaba un poco alejada del pueblo, cerca de la carretera. Por lo menos a algunos kilómetros, tenía dos pisos y una muy agradable vista.

Mi pieza estaba ubicada al final del pasillo del segundo piso mano izquierda. Alice y Esme la habían decorado, la dejaron a mi gusto. Bueno, tal vez el armario lo hubiese preferido mas pequeño, pero Alice y su obsesión con la moda llegaba a niveles insospechados. Incluso al punto de no dejarme usar más de dos veces la misma tenida. Es mas, luego la ropa casi nueva terminaba en algún hogar que la necesitara. Tan pequeña que es y a la vez tan irritante.

El ventanal gigante era hermoso, mi habitación se llenaba de luz en el día; en la noche, cuando las luces aun estaban encendidas parecía un espejo, lo cual daba la sensación de estar en una habitación mas amplia. También tenía algo muy peculiar, ya que al quedar a oscuras, la luz de la luna se filtraba, era hermoso. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco. Aunque debo reconocer que lo que mas me fascinaba de la habitación no era eso, si no la pequeña lámpara que Esme habia colocado en la mesita de centro de color azul, adoro ese color, pero no era eso por lo que me gustaba, sino porque tenia matices los cuales me recordaban a las rosas que habían en aquel prado.

Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar los pensamientos de Tanya

- _Has estado muy raro estos días ¿Qué te ha pasado?_ – en su cara reflejaba cierta sorpresa – _nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndote te he visto así._

- Todo, pero no estoy de ánimos para contártelo. – esa era la realidad, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, aun no podía sacar nada en concreto de las respuestas de Marie, ya que con gente en la casa se me hacia mas difícil hacerlo. Tanya volvió a preguntarme, sólo que ahora en voz alta.

- Edward, siempre nos hemos dicho todo lo que nos ocurre ¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino? – se acerco mas a mi y me acaricio el hombro, se que no lo hacia con otro fin que el de reconfortarme.

- Digamos que… - que necesitaba salir de aquí para ver a Marie, Bella ya no se me ha aparecido mas y eso me estaba preocupando. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no me considerara loco. Alguien que me comprendiera.

- No me lo vas a decir – lo dijo como una afirmación más que como una pregunta, en su mente solo habia preocupación, por mí.

- No, no me siento preparado para eso

- Bueno, si así lo deseas... Aunque te recuerdo que siempre estaré aquí para ti, en mi puedes encontrar una amiga incondicional. – lo decía con sinceridad, eso me desarmo.

- Me encantaría contarte, pero no puedo encontrar las palabras exactas, todo lo que ha pasado es inexplicable.

- Creo que podría entender.

- Bueno, no se si Carlisle les ha comentado algo sobre mi "desmayo".

- La verdad es que no. Nos dijo que la única persona que debería hacerlo eres tú.

- Entonces tendré que contarte todo desde el principio. Pues bien, hace algunas cuantas semanas vivíamos en el centro de Washington, yo me disponía a salir de caza, pues no había ido hace tres semanas. Estaba bastante sediento, iba de callejón en callejón buscando una presa. De repente me llegaron los gritos de auxilio de una mujer. Fui hasta el lugar, había un detestable tratando de violarla y yo me abalance sobre el, sin embargo no conté con que el cuchillo de este cayera encima de la chica. Su sangre empezó a aflorar de su pierna, mi control se desvaneció tan solo oler el aroma que de ella emanaba. Me llamaba con una fuerza indescriptible. Deje inconsciente al tipo y me acerque a la chica, la seduje y me fui directo a su cuello. Ya te imaginaras lo que paso. Bueno ese no es el punto, cuando volví a casa Alice me explico que ella era mi alma gemela. Claro que antes de llegar a casa sabia que algo iba mal, algo se había modificado en mí ser. Ella me había cambiado. fuimos a entregar el cuerpo a su familia y luego a su entierro, escondidos obviamente. Pero en el cementerio ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal, Bella me hablo a través de su pequeña sobrina, y lo que es peor. Cuando iba hacia la casa Swan a saber algo de la pequeña Marie, desvanecí y estuve con ella en un prado.

Tanya se quedo mirándome boquiabierta, sus pensamientos eran de incredulidad. Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que de mi boca salía. Su consternación le hizo pensar demasiadas incoherencias, desde que estaba mal por mi dieta humana, hasta que definitivamente me había vuelto loco. Se acerco a mí y me rodeo la cintura. Su cabeza se poso en mi pecho. No pude evitar comparar este abrazo con uno muy diferente, el de mi Bella.

¿Como un ser sin corazón como yo puede vivir por ella?

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato, en verdad que necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara que no fuera de mi familia, Tanya era mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y luego de lo que le había contado y al ver que mi voz sólo destilaba sinceridad me apoyo. Dijo que me ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara y que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera. Nos quedamos mirando la hermosa noche que había. Pasado un rato, su rostro se elevo hasta llegar cerca de mí. Su mirada reflejaba duda, sus labios a sólo unos centímetros de mi, sus ojos reflejaban mi rostro y la luz de la luna se posaba en nuestras siluetas.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, cualquier duda o consulta dejenla en un comentario y cuando tenga tiempo respondo, no les pedire que comenten, porque seria muy desubicada a mi parecer, sobre todo porque toy recien empezando. Me vasta con que lean la historia, nada mas. **


	13. Rosas Azules

Hola a todas...** Karla V Cullen, Eviita Cullen, Carigt05, Mayce Cullen, Yucarito, Maru_tc,** que bueno que les haya gustado la historia, aun toy aprendiendo eso sip.. asi ke agradeceria cualquier _critica_, siempre y cuando sea _constructiva_... en fin, aqui les va el cap... espero les guste

* * *

Narra Edward

Nos habíamos quedado por horas frente al ventanal, tener su rostro tan cerca no me produjo nada, a decir verdad hubiese deseado que otra persona ocupara ese lugar, la que había cambiado mi mundo y lo dejo completamente desordenado. Es muy cierto que el tiempo para los vampiros pasa de manera diferente que para los humanos, no habíamos cambiado de posición ni un poco, a pesar de que Tanya me abrazaba, yo no lo hice. Solo la deje ahí. Sin embargo no me opuse a que ella lo hiciera. Nuestra amistad se habia fortalecido con los años. Estaba sonando uno de mis temas predilectos en el tocadiscos, amo la música, me anima en los momentos mas difíciles; la sutileza que emanaba de esa melodía provocaba diferentes emociones.

Seguía ensimismado mirando el azul oscuro del cielo. Era raro que en este mes no hubieran nubes encapotando todo a su alrededor. Alice entro a mi habitación y no le gusto ni una pizca verme a mí con Tanya abrasada. La ignore como era costumbre, sin embargo ella ni se inmuto para pensar una sarta de estupideces que me molestaron al punto de desasirme de los brazos de Tanya he irme. Tanya hizo ademán de seguirme, pero le hice un gesto con la mano para que no lo hiciera, necesitaba estar solo. Lo que pensó Alice me afecto al extremo de hacerme sentir culpable, de dejarme mal.

"Crees que se ve muy bien ustedes dos abrazados, no se supone que estas mal por Bella, y aun así no desaprovechas la oportunidad de distraerte. Me da pena la pobre Tanya, se hace falsas ilusiones al tenerte tan cerca. Y lo peor de todo, ¿y si Bella lo viera? ¿Qué crees que pensaría?"

Salí de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, necesitaba correr un rato, distraerme. Encerrado en la casa me estaba volviendo loco. Hace semanas que no iba de caza, a lo mejor encontraba un puma por ahí o un oso. No se, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no volvería a probar sangre humana por lo que durara mi existencia.

Corrí bastante, hasta llegar a los limites de la península de Olimpyc, me acerque a un puerto llamado Port Angeles, era un pueblito relativamente pequeño, estaba creciendo en base a su costa. Seguí mi camino hacia los bosques, si no pillaba algún animal rápidamente me aburriría.

Me aleje bastante de Port Angeles sin darme cuenta y me adentre en el bosque. Encontré unos venados muy cerca. La diversión no fue mucha, pero pude saciar la sed. Me senté encima de una roca y me puse a observar. Los animales eran inteligentes, se guiaban por sus instintos y yo les repelía como nadie. No era muy agradable pero me fascinaba lo que pasaba. Eran mucho más inteligentes que los humanos, ya que estos al ver una cara bonita o guiarse por las apariencias terminaban muertos bajo mis labios. Eso era hasta hace algunos meses.

Deje vagar mi mente por los recuerdos, que pensaba eran un sueño, sin embargo algo me decía que estaba ante algo extraordinario. Aunque el haber estado con Bella parecía un sueño, el sabor de sus labios lo llevaba conmigo casi siempre. Su calidez y el aroma de su sangre no era algo que mi mente pudiera crear; sus labios me dejaban con gusto a poco.

Estaba así cuando de repente algo paso zumbando por el mi lado izquierdo. Es raro que siendo un vampiro no lo viera venir, aunque este último tiempo me habían pasado tantas cosas que lo deje pasar, volví a mi ensoñación y meditaba sobre el destino, entonces, de nuevo volvió a pasar, aunque esta vez por mi otro costado. Por más que enfocaba mi vista no lograba ver el causante. Mis instintos no reaccionaban como siempre. Estaba demasiado relajado.

Me sobre exalte cuando algo se poso en mi mano, al dirigir mi mirada hacia allí me sorprendí. Un pájaro que no había visto jamás de un color azul mezclado con morado. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y contra todo pronóstico yo no lo asustaba. Normalmente todos lo hacían, por esa razón el bosque era tan relajante, quedaba en silencio con mi sola presencia. A pesar de que era un ave, sus pequeños ojos eran curiosos, me refiero a que parecía como si me conociera. De verdad que cada vez estoy peor, me imagino cosas. Yo moví mi mano para que el pájaro se fuera, incluso lo hice muy bruscamente, aun así siguió como si nada y me lo acerque al rostro, no era que necesitara verlo de cerca, por que mi vista era muy pero muy desarrollada. Quería ver que le atraía tanto de mí. Justo cuando estaba a diez centímetros de mi rostro, voló, pero solo para quedar suspenso en el aire y seguía cerca, se dio una vuelta he hizo algo poco común. Me tiro del cabello, como si quisiera tirarme con el. Le pegue un manotazo muy suave a mi pelo para que el ave se soltara. Se asusto pero volvió a la carga, era como si quisiera que lo siguiera, ya que apenas tomaba un poco de mi pelo. Cuando comenzaba a tironear, lo hacia en dirección norte. Era raro.

Estuvimos así bastante tiempo, hasta que la curiosidad me gano y solo seguí al ave por entre los árboles. Recorrimos como 5 kilómetros y nada. Luego continuamos, yo caminando, porque mi velocidad normal no hubiese servido si tenía que seguir a ese pájaro tan extraño. Aun no podía saber de que especie era.

Se detuvo frente una corrida de árboles, el lugar estaba casi totalmente plano. Pero eso no me congelo en el piso, sino lo que había unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos, eran las hermosas rosas azules del prado de Bella, por lo menos habían como diez, mis preferidas.

Observe el lugar con detenimiento, estaba amaneciendo y una tenue luz se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles. Mirando desde donde estaba parecía algo raro encontrar una flor así en estos parajes. No preste menor atención a eso y me acerque a ese lugar con cuidado. Note que los árboles me estorbaban y por mi mente paso una idea de ultimo minuto. ¿Seria capaz de recrear un lugar parecido al de mis sueño?... solo que para que fuera completamente idéntico tendría que estar viva Bella, pero si de alguna forma podía conectarme con ella, era la que escogería. Si no podía encontrar aquel hermoso prado, por lo menos haría uno parecido.

Me devolví a casa con una sonrisa que no se me borraba, Alice me esperaba exultante en la puerta de la entrada, su sonrisa no me sorprendía ya que había visto lo que pasaría, mi decisión era inquebrantable.

* * *

si quieren dejar un comentario se agredece...


	14. Conversacion Incomoda

Sorry chicas por la tardanza... pensaba subir el viernes pero no se pudo porque no tuve tiempo. Aca estaba la Teleton, asi que ya se imaginaran como andaba todo. Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron... **Francisca, Mayce Cullen, Eviita Cullen y Carigt05**... bueno, no les doy mas lata les dejo el cap.

* * *

Narra Edward

Puedes contar conmigo hermanito – dijo Alice al verme - te ayudare en todo lo que pueda – en su mirada había una chispa, algo que siempre veía cuando Alice planeaba algo. El único problema es que había aprendido a ocultarme las cosas. Estaba completamente perdido en relación a lo que pasaba por su pequeña cabecita.

Muchas gracias Alice – ella seguía sonriéndome, los que estaban en la casa aun no entendían nada, mejor así.

No crees que esta un poco lejos – se acerco a mi, pero a pesar de ser una entrometida le respondí muy calmadamente.

No, no lo creo. – era preferible que estuviera un poco retirado, quería que fuera mi lugar, uno en el cual no deba esconderme.

Bueno como quieras, aunque igual te ayudare. Si no te molesta claro – si, como no, la conocía muy bien, cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja no había poder humano ni vampírico que la detuviera. Ni siquiera Jasper, que a pesar de tener su extraordinario don, no lograba persuadirla cuando quería ir de compras. El pobre debía ir a recorrer las boutiques con ella. Menos mal que hay pocas en la ciudad. Pocas para los gustos de mí querida hermana.

Si lo hiciera tampoco cambiarias de parecer. – ella hizo un mohín, pero no estaba enojada.

Que bien me conoces, tienes toda la razón. Es que nunca te había visto así, tan feliz. Incluso el día que ocurrió lo de tu desmayo – hizo unas comillas en el aire con sus finos dedos - jamás había visto ese tipo de sonrisa en ti.

¿Qué estaba sonriendo? ¿Cuándo?

Ese día idiota, ¿no te acuerdas? – ¿como se suponía que me acordara?

La verdad es que no.

En fin, será mejor que nos alistemos. – se alejo de mi, en dirección a la casa, Jasper fue a su encuentro. Su mirada revelaba curiosidad, al parecer Alice no le había comentado nada.

No – debía dejarle en claro que no volviera a meterse en mis cosas, no me había gustado ni una pizca lo que había dicho cuando estaba con Tanya. Hable con un tono de voz lo mas calmadamente posible que pude – primero, quiero que te dejes de meter en mi vida. segundo, te pido de la forma mas educada posible que no digas cosas ofensivas o algo por el estilo. – Jasper me miraba de forma extraña, a lo mejor mis emociones lo estaban alterando. Por su mente solo decía "cálmate Edward" "¿Qué ha dicho Alice para que te comportes así?"

Pero si he dicho la verdad, al parecer, a pesar que lees mentes aun no puedes conocer por completo a las mujeres. Tanya aun guarda esperanzas en que entre ustedes dos pueda haber algo. – eso es imposible, lo hubiese sabido. Ella era sincera, lo sabía en el fondo de mí ser.

Tú no sabes lo que dices, bueno salgamos antes que empecemos a discutir por estupideces. ¿nos acompañaras Jasper? – si éramos solo yo y Alice estoy seguro que terminaríamos peleando. Esperaba que Jasper lo supiera.

¿A dónde? – pregunto por cortesía. "_solo porque eres mi amigo, a parte que no quiero que le pase nada a mi Alice, gracias por controlarte. No me gustaría herir a un amigo_" su sonrisa se ensancho. A pesar de todo nos acompañaría, seria bueno. El sabe de biología, adora las plantas. Creo que después de todo, a pesar de haberse criado en un entorno de guerra, su lado más sensible afloro. A lo mejor podría hacer injertos de la rosa azul. Y así se parecería mas al prado de mis sueños.

Pronto te enteraras, necesitaremos tu juego de botánica.

Esta bien, nos vamos en una hora. – entro con Alice y subieron a su habitación, yo me fui a la mía a tratar de tranquilizarme.

* * *

**Muchas Gracias a las que ke me tienen en sus favoritos y las alertas**... en serio.. ke alagada me siento. =)

**Francisca: Si yo tambien lo creo asi.. onda Bella siempre esta cerca de Ed... :o kreo ke revele algo mas de lo necesario.**


	15. No todo era como parecia

**soy happy,** muxas gracias por seguir la historia y tambien por comentar... me he dado cuenta que varias tienen algunas dudas, no duden en preguntar.. en serio.. se ke a veces es un poco confuso, pero poco a poco se iran dilusidando otros aspectos de la historia.. muxas grax **carigt05, missju, yukarito y Francisca**

**sin mas les dejo el cap, sii otro super corto.. sorry, es que estaban exo para fotolog. XD**

* * *

Narra Edward

Habíamos viajado muy rápido, aunque debo admitir que fue por mi culpa. Estaba tan ansioso por llegar a aquel lugar, que corrí muy rápido. El único inconveniente fue que tuve que esperar unos minutos después de llegar al claro, ya que Jasper y Alice se había retrasado un poco.

Antes de salir de casa había tenido una conversación con Tanya, ella se acercó a hablarme. Empecé a recordar la conversación en mi mente, ya que aun seguía furioso pero no tanto como en ese momento.

_Unas horas antes…_

- Edward, necesito hablar contigo. – yo estaba aun ordenando el bolso, guardando lo necesario para mis planes. Ella entró en la habitación un tanto nerviosa.

- Dime Tanya, te escucho. – se acerco mas a mi, sus pensamientos pasaban a la velocidad de la luz.

- Estaba escuchando lo que hablabas con Alice, creo que ella tiene razón. – empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, me gire muy despacio en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, la de mi mejor amiga, para poder contemplar su rostro. No tenia idea lo que expresaba el mío. De lo que si estaba seguro era que la sorpresa se apoderaba de mí a pasos agigantados - inconcientemente he albergado esperanzas en relación a ti. Créeme que no lo hice a propósito, es más, cuando te dije que podías contar conmigo para lo que fuera lo decía sinceramente. Sin embargo, ahora que pienso un poco las cosas, o en lo que ha dicho Alice, puede que tenga un poco de razón.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Se supone que somos amigos, bueno ya veo que de tu parte no. – la ultima frase destilaba mi decepción, habia pensando que la atracción de Tanya hacia a mi se habia disipado, al parecer me había equivocado.

- Claro que somos amigos, es sólo que… yo también te veo como hombre. Es tan difícil no hacerlo. – por su rostro pasaban muchas emociones las cuales no pude interpretar, a pesar de ser un buen lector de mentes.

- No te quiero hacer daño, eres muy dulce, pero yo estoy enamorado de otra persona… -deje mi frase sin acabar ¿habia dicho "enamorado? Eso es imposible, ella estaba muerta y para mi lastima no volvería.

- ¿no será de la muerta o si? – su tono de voz habia cambiado completamente, el rostro de la chica dulce que era mi amiga, había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar aparecía esta otra, a la cual nunca antes habia visto. Sus palabras eran las que hubiese dicho una mujer despechada. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar el hecho de que mi amada estaba muerta.

- ¿Si fuera así que?, no pensé que reaccionarias así Tanya. Menos mal que me comprendías…– deje la ultima frase inconclusa a modo de sarcasmo, la expresión de su rostro era de perplejidad. Debe haber sido porque nunca antes le habia hablado así; me aleje lo mas rápido posible de ella, antes de que por "accidente" la estampara contra una de las paredes.

- No lo quise decir de esa forma, es solo que… - la corte antes de que se hundiera más, me dolía lo que decía.

- No importa, ya lo dijiste. – estaba tan furioso que lo único que hice fue terminar de echar las cosas en mi bolso.

- Edward, por favor, escúchame...

Me fui de la habitación con mi bolso en mano, me dirigí en dirección a las escaleras, sin volver la vista atrás, sabia perfectamente que Bella estaba muerta. Aun así anhelaba que algo mágico pasara.

* * *

weno.. nu m reten.. es mi primera historia u.u

**Francisca:** ahora supongo ke te caera peor :Z, si a mi tambien me cae mal, ke le vamos a acer, mm pista.. siglo xxi :P, ke weno ke te guste =)


	16. Suave voz

Hola chicas.. como andan?

weno.. aki actualizando.. xq no se si pueda hacerlo el fin de semana :S

muxas grax x sus comentarios.. **Eviita Cullen, Yuuuuus, Carigt05, Yukarito, Francisca y por ultimo Missju**

**weno.. sin mas aki les va el cap :)... cualquier consulta solo haganla..**

* * *

Narra Edward

Jasper ya estaba tomando muestras de mis preciadas rosas azules para hacer injertos. Alice sacaba unos pocos árboles para despejar el lugar y así poder hacer las plantaciones. Yo la ayudaba en lo que podía, aunque mi mente seguía vagando en lo que había pasado con Tanya

- Ya, no le des mas vueltas al asunto. Te lo advertí pero como siempre nunca me escuchas.

- Déjate de charlar y sigue con tu trabajo – Jasper se había distraído con mis emociones. Me miro y su expresión no se alteraba con facilidad "¿te puedes calmar?, no te desquites con Alice", asentí con un movimiento de manos.

- ¿Se puede saber de que me perdí? – a Alice no se le escapaba nada, era como decirlo ¿una adivina?, me reí de lo que había pensado.

- Nada en realidad, lo que pasa es que Jasper esta preocupado por como te trate – Jasper me miro con el ceño fruncido – y yo solo lo calme, eso es todo. – me sonreí, Jasper me respondió con una mueca y dirigió su mirar hacia donde se encontraba su amada.

Alice se acerco a Jasper con sutiles movimientos, le paso los brazos por encima del cuello y deposito un tierno beso en el.

- Tontito, no deberías preocuparte tanto. – sus miradas eran tan, pero tan empalagosas…

- Alice, sabes que eres todo lo que tengo, no quiero que te pase nada. – la sonrisa que Alice tenia marcada en ese rostro de duendecillo no se la sacaba nadie.

- Edward, por mas enojado que este, osaría atacarme. Sin contar que se defenderme muy bien y conoces bastante esa parte ¿o no? – Alice recordaba como se habían conocido.

Ella había salido con unas amigas que tenia en Chicago, eran vampiros obviamente Yani y Marcela. La habían invitado a un restaurant muy elegante esa noche, ya que se cumplía 10 años de su amistad. Aunque no comieron nada – obviamente - pero el solo hecho de salir y vestir ropa bonita para Alice era darse por bien servida.

Las amigas no compartían la misma dieta que Alice tenia, así que se separaron después de unas horas y como hace algún tiempo no cazaba se dirigió en dirección norte, hacia un bosque que estaba cerca de una colina. Habían gacelas, sus preferidas.

Iba perdida en los recuerdos de la velada recién vivida con sus amigas cuando notó la presencia de uno de su misma especie, otro vampiro. Busco en la oscuridad en todas direcciones sin poder encontrarlo, puesto que se movía a gran velocidad. Jasper se preguntaba porque el repentino cambio de Alice en sus emociones, parecía feliz, miro en mi dirección arqueando sus cejas. Luego de que yo solo me reí, le respondió a Alice

- Ya lo se, pero tampoco me gusta que te hable en ese tono, y eso lo sabes muy bien – la ultima parte iba dirigida a mi. – Alice salio de su ensoñación recordando viejos tiempos y respondió a Jasper con un suave tono de voz

- Esta bien, sigamos en nuestras tareas, ya que alguien no esta poniendo de su parte.

No es que fuera un amargado, pero verlos así de acaramelados me daba nauseas. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que la verdadera razón de mi molestia era que ellos podían estar juntos, mientras que yo había perdido esa posibilidad, y para colmo de males, fueron mis propias manos las que habían terminado con esa felicidad.

Atormentarme constantemente se estaba volviendo un hábito para mí, a decir verdad, empezaba a molestar a los integrantes de mi familia. Aunque ellos nunca decían nada, porque sabían por lo que estaba pasando, o eso creían ellos. ¿Cómo entender algo que nunca has enfrentado? Se imaginaban como debía sentirme, sin embargo debo admitir que el único que se acerca un poco era Carlisle. El se ponía en mi lugar, pensaba que hubiese pasado si Esme hubiese estado en el lugar de Bella y el en el mío. Carlisle a veces era muy empático

- ¡Hey, Edward! Desde la tierra llamando a Edward, ¿acaso te crees que somos tus empleados y que no harás nada para crear tu lugar de ensueño? – se cruzo de brazos y su ceño se frunció, ¿Cómo no entendía que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar?

- Disculpa Alice, pero algunas veces debo pensar sabes… - le dije con un tono un poco sarcástico.

- Si, lo sé, pensar en estupideces. Ya deja de sentirte culpable, no te vasta ya con todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Recuerdas la frase que te dijo ella cuando sucedió el accidente? Si en verdad Bella te hubiese considerado un monstruo, no se hubiese dado las molestias de hablarte. En un principio yo también reaccione de mala forma. Bueno es que tampoco esperaba que pasara lo que todos sabemos.

Medite detenidamente las palabras que habia pronunciado Alice, la verdad nunca lo habia pensado de esa forma. Jasper se acerco a su lado y le rodeo la cintura, los dos me miraban con compasión. De un momento a otro Jasper empezó a tratar de entenderme, se preguntaba que hubiese sentido él si Alice estuviera muerta. Mis emociones la afectaban en grado sumo. Lo único que trate de hacer para aminorar eso, fue tratar de controlarme. Recordar nuestro encuentro en ese hermoso prado, su piel bajo mis manos, sus labios cediendo a mi presión.

- ¡_déjate!, prefiero cuando piensas en estupideces. No querrás que yo me ponga en ese plan con Alice delante de ti ¿o si? – _me concentre en la tarea de los árboles. Alice noto algo extraño y uso una de sus tácticas para cambiar de tema.

- en fin, ayúdame con este árbol porque no tengo idea donde ponerlo. – le dijo a Jasper.

- La idea es que no se note que lo sacamos Alice – Jazz le dio a modo de respuesta, me llevaba muy bien con estos dos, ya que me entendían bastante.

- Si, lo sé, por eso ayúdame - Jasper iba en su dirección y ella estaba girando un poco el tronco del árbol para pasárselo cuando una dulce y suave voz irrumpió en el lugar.

- Si quieres yo te ayudo… - la frase quedo suspendida en el aire.

Jasper corrió hacia un costado de Alice y se coloco en posición defensiva. Yo hice lo propio colocándome a su otro costado. Nunca antes habíamos oído esa voz, bueno, yo creía que no. Por lo tanto reaccionasmo a la defensiva. Sin embargo no esperábamos que nos sorprendieran con la guardia baja.

Era imposible que estuviera aquí. Alice se relajo y Jasper no entendía el por qué, y yo, menos.

- ya chicos, relájense. Si nos quisiera hacer algo hubiese sido hace rato.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – se acerco a la figura que estaba allí, suspendida en el aire.

- Bien ¿y tu? – esto si que era mas raro, no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera aquí y delante de Alice y Jasper?

- Muy bien, ya que al fin pude conocerte. – respondió Alice muy relajada.

* * *

espero ke les haya gustado... esta un poquito mas largo que el anterior... dejen su reviews si kieren.. nu me enojo :Z...jajajajaj

Arigato Sama a todas las chicas ke leen

**Francisca: **Sii.. es una bitch... pero ke se le va a hacer... esperemos ke nu ponga las cosas dificiles a Ed... ken sabe... siii tendra ke esperar... ahi se vera ke sucede... :S... muxas gracias x leer =)


	17. ¿Irreal? diganmelo a mi

OMG!... tanto m demore en actualizar? mil perdones.. los tiempo no estaban a mi favor, pero prometo ke despues de fin d año mejora.. ya? muxas grax x sus comentarios, y por seguir esta hermosa (por lo mnos para mi) y primera de mis historias... estos ultimos dias an surgido nuevas ideas, asi ke no descarto empezar con otra, bueno todo depende de como me vaya.

ya basta de bla blas aki les dejo el cap

* * *

POV Edward

- Pero tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? - trate de hacer la pregunta lo mas fácil posible, aunque me costaba mucho pensar, ya que la sorpresa se acrecentaba a cada minuto.

- Bueno, como no has ido a verme decidí buscarte, y llegue hasta aquí ¿te incomoda? – se cruzo de brazos y me miro fijamente.

- Un poco. – no sabia que mas responder, tampoco quería que se fuera si es que llegaba a decirle algo que la hiciera enojar. Aunque no pude evitar preguntar lo obvio - ¿Cómo me encontraste? – esa era una de las tantas preguntas que le tenia, pero al ser ella, no era que pudiera hacer mucho.

- Me avisaron – siguió en el mismo lugar, una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse por la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Quién? – hice la pregunta por cortesía y observe su rostro muy detalladamente, expectante a cualquier gesto que me revelara algo, puesto que, aun seguía sin poder leer su mente.

- Se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo – la verdad, no era necesario que respondiera esa pregunta, porque en el fondo de mi ser conocía la respuesta muy bien. ¿Quién mas que Bella? Nadie.

- ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? – Alice miraba expectante, quería encontrar el momento preciso para hablar con ella, sentía cierta curiosidad por ella. Ella nos miraba con cierta emoción que pude identificar como curiosidad, al igual que Alice, gracias a Jasper.

- Porque ya sabes la respuesta, no es necesario que salga de mis labios ¿o si? ¿Te molesta acaso?

- Un poco - deje pasar el tema, pues no era mucho lo que podría hacer si es que ella estaba decidida a no responderme, por tanto opte por hacerle otra pregunta - pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, una niñita de tu edad no puede andar sola tan lejos de sus padres y de su hogar.

- Veras, como podrás darte cuenta no estoy físicamente aquí, digamos que solo la esencia. – eso era completamente cierto, a la vista y paciencia de cualquier persona era notorio. Podías ver su cuerpo perfectamente, pero lo que la hacia distinta de una persona cualquiera era que flotaba, parecía proyección astral, algo de lo que había leído en un libro hace algunos años. La proyección astral consistía en sacar la esencia de tu cuerpo físico y transpórtalo a donde quisieras, pero lo que lo hacia especial era que no perdías tu corporeidad, al parecer Marie estaba recién aprendiendo, porque lo normal hubiese sido que no flotara.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Jasper y noté que estaba paralizado, cada fibra de su ser anhelaba correr. No entendía como podía estar tan nervioso en frente de Marie. Aunque pensándolo un poco mejor, el no había estado con nosotros, me refiero a mi y a Alice, las otras veces que sucedieron cosas extrañas. Por tanto no se había acostumbrado a lo extraño.

Alice se volvió a acercar lentamente a Marie, la pequeña le sonreía de una forma muy tierna. Jasper se agazapo para retener a Alice en su sitio, pero esta finto uno de sus costados hasta llegar a Marie.

- ¿pero que les pasa a ustedes dos? Jasper, reacciona por favor, que pensara Marie. – Nos reto Alice, la verdad a veces podía ser bastante irritante.

- No te preocupes Alice, es entendible. Con todo lo que ha vivido lo comprendo. A parte, si no me equivoco te recuerdo a alguien ¿no es así? – esta era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, ¿también conocía algo de Jasper? ¿también podía leer mentes? Jasper se había quedado de una pieza estupefacto, claro que le recordaba a alguien, a su pequeña hermana de su vida humana, a la cual quiso mucho pero había dejado de ver desde que se enlisto en el ejercito, nunca mas supo de ella, y siendo vampiro menos se atrevió a buscarla, era un peligro para ella. Por su puesto Alice no lo sabia, porque ni el mismo Jasper se había acordado de ella, ya que después de todo lo que vivió en el sur lo marco para siempre, y como nuestros recuerdos de vida humana se borran con el tiempo, ni si quiera la menciono. Sin embargo, todo cambio en este poco rato, al verla se vino a su mente la imagen de su hermanita, a la cual dejo de ver cuando ella tenia seis años y medio.

- Si, pero ¿Cómo…? – no podía juntar sus ideas, la pequeña que tenia en frente de el lo había dejado atónito.

- Otro día hablaremos de eso, no te preocupes.- dijo como si nada Marie, la verdad, a veces dudaba que tuviera la edad que aparentaba.- Lo que me trajo aquí hoy es Alice.- Jasper se envaro de un momento a otro. Alice era su debilidad, y cualquier cosa que concerniera a ella era de vital importancia para el. Alice ni se inmuto, no sentía ningún miedo y tampoco por lo que Marie pudiera hacerle. Tanta era su curiosidad que la Alice precavida había desaparecido hacia mucho. Aunque había notado que algo no le había dicho Jasper, y que al parecer Marie conocía, lo cual acrecentó su curiosidad a niveles inauditos.

- En serio ¿A mi?- no daba crédito a lo que oía - ¿Por qué? – Marie se le quedo viendo, una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro, la volvía una muñeca de porcelana.

- Hace algún tiempo que quiero conocerte, ser tu amiga si es posible. – Alice quedo helada, sus brazos se tensaron y su mirar se perdió, era como si estuviera mirando hacia la nada.

Sabia lo que se venia.

* * *

muxas grax a mis lectoras (sorry x apropiarme de uds :P) y por su apoyo

_**carigt05, mayce_cullen, missju y francisca**_

_**son pokitas pero me alegran con sus comentarios**_

_**FRANCISCA:**__ UN PARO CARDIACO? NO .. estas muy pequeñita para eso :Z jajajajja espero ke t aya kedado claro ... no es Bella.. y.y.. pero weno.. algo es algo :P... cualquier cosa me dices jajajjaj_

___BUENO CHICAS... HASTA LA SIGUIENTE ACTU_


	18. Vision

Personajes pertenecen a Steph, excepto Marie.

* * *

En esos momentos Alice tuvo una visión, solo alcance a vislumbrar una parte de ella, luego Alice recompuso su escudo mental de canciones infantiles y no pude enterarme de más.

En la visión estábamos en una época diferente, lo pude deducir por la ropa que llevábamos puesta Alice, Jasper y yo. Estábamos en un pasillo con una luz cegadora, no pude delimitar muy bien de donde provenía. Lo que si podía asegurar que no era natural. Por el pasillo había puertas separadas cada diez metros. Al frente de nosotros había una especie de mini clóset con una especie de candados, pero demasiado pequeños para asegurarlo. Estaba frente a Alice, y Jasper la tenia abrazada por la cintura, los tres en una especie de charla muy amena y lo que mas me intrigaba ¿Por qué sonreía de esa manera? Al final no pude averiguarlo porque justo Alice se cerró completamente a mi escrutinio. Jasper llego a su lado haciendo la ya típica pregunta _Alice ¿Qué has visto?_ Pero por esta única vez, por lo menos que yo presenciara, ella no le respondió y sólo sonrió. Recompuso su expresión y seguía tarareando caballito blanco, lo cual me mareaba y la razón era que sabia que me ocultaba algo; tampoco fue capaz de verme al rostro, solo le dijo a Marie

¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar mas privado? – Marie se acerco mas a ella y Alice tomo su mano, hubiesen pasado fácilmente por hermanas.

Esperaba que lo preguntaras.

Así nos dejaron a Jasper y a mí, quienes no pronunciábamos palabra. Nuestros rostros reflejaban todas las dudas que esas dos pequeñas podían responder, aunque era obvio que no lo harían.

Nos despertamos a la realidad pasada una media hora, no había ni rastros de Alice o Marie, mis oídos tampoco podían captar palabra de lo que estuvieran conversando esas dos.

Me enojaba que Alice ocultara cosas de mí, si me hubiese contado antes lo de Bella, en estos momentos estaría a mi lado, o eso creo yo. Aunque ¿podría haber estado conmigo sabiendo que yo asesinaba para sobrevivir?

Pensándolo mejor, nadie sabe lo que hubiese pasado. Si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto me volvería loco, a parte que habían bastantes pendientes en el ahora, mas tarde me dedicaría a eso. En fin, mejor empezare a sacar los árboles, aunque quedaban unos cuantos que representaban problema, sobre todo, porque el lugar debe parecer natural.

Jasper estaba pensativo, aun no podía entender como esa pequeñita sabia esas cosas. Preferí no hablarle para que así pudiera llegar a sus propias conclusiones.

Yo seguía tratando de sacar un pino lo más suavemente posible, para no destruir el entorno. Estaba ensimismado en mis teorías y mis cosas que no vislumbré a que hora Jasper llego a esas conclusiones. Según lo que el había leído hace algún tiempo, y también por las historias que Maria le contaba en sus primeros años de vampiro. Marie bien podría ser una médium, pero no cualquiera. Si no una con poderes reales, como la proyección astral. Lo que aun no podía dilucidar bien era el por qué empezó desde tan pequeña.

Me quede helado – como si un vampiro pudiera estar mas frió de lo que era – y no pude articular palabra ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Había leído sobre eso, hace algún tiempo. Pero nunca se me pasó por la mente que alguna vez llegaría a conocer una real, era imperativo que resolviera mis dudas. Encontrar respuesta era mi prioridad, tendría que visitar a mi tío Aro, no lo veía hace algunos años. Supongo que aun vivía en Illinois, lo cual me supondría tener tiempo para volver. Sus hermanos seguían en Italia, viviendo con sus respectivas esposas. Aro no era mi tío en realidad, ya que no es hermano de Carlisle, pero le llamo así porque Carlisle y el se quieren como hermanos.

Tendré que realizar una visita sorpresa, el llevaba muchos años en este mundo, ha visto de todo.

Cuando por fin pude recuperar el dominio de mi cuerpo, me voltee en dirección a Jasper y en sus ojos se reflejaba la sorpresa.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Jasper estaba con los ojos desorbitados, aun no entendía el como se había topado con alguien así.

Es que no pensé en esa opción hasta hoy. Es diferente presenciar a cuando te lo cuentan. – eso era mas que obvio. Si me hubiesen contado todas las experiencias por las que he pasado desde la muerte de Bella no lo hubiese creído.

Pero se supone que ese tipo de médium ya no existe. – le rebatí, ya que según la información que manejaba era así.

Al parecer volvieron a reaparecer, no se que es la verdad. No soy un experto en el tema, lo que si quiero es poder preguntarle sobre lo que me dijo, ni yo mismo me acordaba de ella, de mi hermanita Monroe. Sin embargo cuando vi a la pequeña ¿Marie? – asentí - viejos recuerdos empezaron a agolparse en mi cabeza, supongo que los viste.

Si, sabes que este don no es algo de lo que este muy orgulloso, a veces, sin querer me inmiscuyo en lo que no quiero. Yo también quiero saber lo que pasa, Alice me esta ocultando algo.

No la presiones, si quiere contarte lo hará. Aunque sabes muy bien que no le gusta usar su don por miedo a cambiar el futuro. Solo lo utiliza para la bolsa de valores o el clima.

Si, lo sé. Por ahora no te preocupes, iré a ver a tío Aro. Creo que el podrá brindarme las respuestas a las dudas de ambos. O por lo menos una parte de ella.

No creo que sea una muy buena idea, sabes como es cuando se trata de cosas extraordinarias o rarezas, se obsesiona.

Es un riesgo que correré.

Como quieras hermanito, pero cuando vuelva Alice no quiero que le hagas un interrogatorio.

Empezó a escuchar los pensamientos de Alice, quien venia a unos kilómetros de nuestra posición, aun seguía cantando. Sin embargo, parece que el que tendría problemas con interrogatorios aquí no seria ella, si no Jasper. Al parecer la conversación entre esas dos había sido muy larga, sin darme cuenta las horas habían pasado. Si no fuera por el cambio de color que se produjo, no hubiese sabido que ya estaba atardeciendo.

Alice dejo de cantar y se concentro en lo que le preguntaría a Jasper.

Jasper en cambio estaba tan feliz. Podía sentir que Alice estaba cerca, aunque la duda sobre las emociones que destilaban de ella lo estaba consumiendo. Podía identificar curiosidad, un poco de enojo – eso era lo que lo desconcertaba – también alegría. La mezcla de todo eso lo dejaba bastante confundido.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí

"_¿sabes que diablos pasa por la cabeza de mi Alice? No entiendo nada, sus emociones no son congruentes entre si." – _siempre con la lógica por delante.

¿Cuando has presenciado que las emociones sean lógicas? Tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo. – le respondí un tanto divertido, era gracioso ver su rostro espantado, aunque pensaba que Alice estaba enojada conmigo. Pobre. No sabía que le deparaba una larga charla.

Me puedes dar aunque sea una pista de lo que pasa. - podría, pero no quería imbiscuirme entre estos dos, bueno, a decir verdad no me gustaba entrometerme en nada, nada que no concerniera a Bella y a mi.

Lo único que te digo que el que sufrirá interrogatorios serás solo tu.

Le sonreí, y el sólo respondió con una mueca, estaba bastante nervioso. No entendía como le tenía tanto miedo a Alice, o mas bien dicho a sus reacciones o decisiones. Sin embargo, por muy desbaratadas que fueran las ideas de esa pequeña, estoy seguro que Jasper la seguiría con los ojos cerrados. La amaba tanto que la protegería a cualquier costo, estar a su lado era un sueño para el después de todo lo que vivió. Al igual que en mi caso seria con Bella. Pero yo si le hice daño, la mate. Idiota, eso es lo que era, un idiota sin remedio. El cual no pudo resistirse al aroma que lo embargo esa maldita noche, la sua cantante… mejor me iba rápidamente de aquí o si no me deprimiría, y mejor hacerlo a solas, sobre todo porque tenían mucho que conversar esos dos. Se amaban.

Opte por retirarme del lugar, al fin y al cabo ya había terminado la tarea con los árboles, y había quedado bastante bien. Un círculo casi perfecto, aunque para un ser mortal seria perfecto. No vería las imperfecciones. Corrí unos cuantos kilómetros para darles privacidad. Iba a seguir haciéndolo, cuando me frene en seco. Esto no estaba pasando, no a mí.

* * *

grax chicas por leer, por tenerme en sus favoritos de historias y de "escritora", eso si ke ni m lo creo

en fin, aunque tb dbo agredecer a las ke comentan.. ellas m dan animos para seguir

**Franciscanovelas y missju**, en el cap anterior... aunque en los caps anteriores an sido mas.. pero espero ke lean por ultimo.. se ke a veces el time no alcanza para comentar.. pero bueno

espero les guste.. nos leemos prontito


	19. Respuestas  mas dudas

espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, al parecer tenemos una nueva lectora, bienvenida **Isa-21** y **Tamara1986**

* * *

**Narra Alice**

La conversación con Marie me dejo con más dudas que respuestas. Cuando estábamos con los chicos sentía mucha curiosidad por ella. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que esa pequeñita tenía algo que hablar conmigo? Y sobre todo ¿de vital importancia? Si me lo hubiesen contado no lo hubiese creído ni por asomo. Ahora que estaba cerca del "proyecto de prado" de Edward debía concentrarme en ocultar lo que sabía. Seria triste lo que tendría que hacer, no me esperaba que tuviera que separarme de mi familia tan pronto, sobre todo después de que se arreglaran las cosas, sin embargo era la única forma de cuidar la felicidad de mi hermano, sólo serian unas décadas, a parte no lo dejaría solo. Marie siempre estaría para el, bueno, lo que durara su vida.

Lo que aun no podía entender era el por qué Jasper me había ocultado que tenia una hermanita, a la cual quería mucho. Su vida humana era ¿Cómo decirlo? Un misterio para mí. Nunca había sentido curiosidad por esa parte de Jazz y a decir verdad, si Marie no hubiese estado de por medio tampoco lo estaría. Yo amaba completamente a mi esposo, independiente de las cosas que hizo en el pasado. Es solo que quería conocerlo por completo, sin nada que quedara en el aire.

Tenia que concentrarme, era la única forma. Aunque se que Edward es demasiado terco como para dejarlo pasar. A medida que acortaba distancia recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Marie, claro que siempre poniendo el muro de caballito blanco en mi mente. Era demasiado notorio que ella no tenía la edad que aparentaba. Su vida humana si, pero el alma que poseía no era de esa guisa.

- Hasta que por fin te conozco. – dijo cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que Jazz o Edward escucharan algo. Y si decidían espiarnos lo vería. Se soltó de mi mano, y se acerco a una piedra semiplana. Luego se coloco encima de esta, aunque al flotar no podría asegurar si es que se sentó. Luego de que estuvo cómoda agregó - ¿Qué? ¿no tienes como mil preguntas para mí? – reí bajito.

- Unas cuantas si no es mucha molestia – me acerque unos cuantos pasos, no quería incomodarla.

- Alice, relájate. –lo decía en serio, la verdad siempre se me daba bien sociabilizar. Esta vez era diferente.

- Lo que pides es un tanto difícil. – respondí con mas sinceridad de la deseada, no quería que sintiera que le tenia miedo o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Por qué? – como pregunta algo así, le parecía poco todo lo que ha sucedido en tan corto tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?... – no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba – estas de broma ¿cierto?

- Ah, por eso. Si, sé que estas cosas no son nada convencional. – eso era quedarse corto.

- Eso es decir poco. Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿puedo hacer mi primera pregunta? – tenia mis dedos entrelazados frente al rostro, trataba de ocultar mi curiosidad lo máximo posible.

- Adelante. – dijo con un sonrisa en el rostro.

- Cuando estábamos en el "prado" – hice comillas con mis dedos en el aire, porque aun no era un prado ni mucho menos, ella se rio y me incito a continuar – tuve una visión.

- ¿ah si? Por eso tenias el aspecto de una persona en trance. – podría jurar que ella sabia mas de lo que aparentaba. ¿se hacia la tonta o que?

- Exacto, bueno vi que no estábamos en este tiempo, al parecer era como un colegio pero no podría asegurarlo. Estábamos nosotros tres, luego se nos unían Emmett y Rosalie, y… - me costaba pronunciar el ultimo nombre, jamás había dudado de una de mis visiones, pero era tan difícil creer algo así que solo opte por dejar salir las palabras y que Marie se riera de mi - Bella.

- ¿Qué viste a Bella? – parecía sorprendida, pero mi instinto femenino me indicaba que ocultaba información, no pregunten como, lo sabia y punto.

- Si, lo que escuchaste. Solo que aun no me explico porque estaba ella ahí.

- Tu sabias que era su alma gemela ¿cierto? – algo me indico que mis oídos no querrían escuchar lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo.

- Si, bueno, eso creo. ¿Por qué? – sus ojos miraron fijamente a los míos cuando pronuncio su respuesta.

- Bella es su alma gemela desde su vida humana. – me lleve las manos a la boca para acallar un "¡OH!" de asombro. Eso era imposible. No podía hablar, eso era realmente imposible. Si ese fuera el caso, Bella no habría muerto a los 19… - nacieron el uno para el otro, pero por circunstancias de la vida fueron separados. El único problema fue que una de las partes es más terca que una mula. – sonreí a lo que dijo, aunque al parecer ella no se refería a la misma persona que yo tenia pensado. La interrumpí

- ¿Te refieres a Bella?

- ¿Y a quien más?

- Edward también podría haber entrado en esa categoría, al parecer esos dos eran muy parecidos

- Y lo siguen siendo, que no se te olvide.

- Marie, no es por dudar de ti ni nada, pero hay algo que no me cuadra aquí.

- Y no te cuadrara, no será así hasta que llegue el momento de la verdad - ¿la verdad? Cada vez que quería saber más tenia sentimientos encontrados, puesto que quería conocer y entender lo que estaba pasando, pero otra parte de mi se alarmaba al punto de querer salir corriendo de donde me encontraba. No me mal entiendan, no tenia miedo de Marie, sino de lo que ella conocía.

- Entonces, ¿Cuándo se supone que será eso?

- Dentro de unas décadas… – la quede mirando con la boca abierta. Esta bien que había mejorado ocultándole las cosas a Edward, pero tampoco podría estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo – me cuesta mucho decir y pedir lo siguiente, sé que eres muy unida a tu familia. Sin embargo he de pedirte que te vayas, con Jasper obviamente, por el bien y felicidad de Edward.

Mi cuerpo no respondía, ¿un vampiro podía quedar en estado de shock?, porque yo lo estaba.

¿Cómo podía pedirme algo así? ¿Por la felicidad de Edward? Separarme de mi familia seria algo complicado, aunque si era por mi hermano valdría la pena. Mi mente trabajo muy rápido en tomar una decisión, el único pero que había de por medio era que Edward no se rendiría hasta encontrarme y saber lo que le escondo.

- Marie, acepto irme con Jasper, pero debo pedirte algo a cambio…

- ¿Que mantenga a Edward lo bastante distraído? Claro que si, es posible que eso resulte mas fácil de lo que crees

- Mejor no pregunto, tengo mucha información que procesar. – ella se había movido de donde estaba para acercarse a mi y me abrazo hasta donde pudo.

Veía sus rizos y su piel blanquecina, acerque una de mis manos a sus cabellos y luego la imagen que hasta hace un segundo veía desapareció y fue reemplazada por una de Edward, estaba en una casa lujosa, que si mal no recordaba era de tío ¿Aro?

Por dios, le contaría a tío Aro. ¿Es que acaso no se acuerda que Aro es un vampiro obsesivo con las cosas únicas? Y esto sin duda era una de ellas.

- Alice, creo que deberíamos volver. Por lo menos tú

- ¿No regresaras conmigo? – la quede mirando con el ceño fruncido, se había separado un poco de mi, no me di cuenta porque estaba teniendo la visión.

- No, necesitas intimidad con Jasper – por dios, ¿en serio alguien creía que esta niña tuviera siete años? Era bastante perceptiva por lo menos

- Pero estará Edward

- Te daré un truco para que el mismo los deje solos – en sus ojos había cierto brillo

- ¿un truco? – pregunte extrañada

- Confía en mi Alice, lo menos que quiero hacerte es daño o sufrir y por descontado quiero que tengas alguna clase de enfrentamiento con Edward.

- Está bien, ¿Cuál es? – me hizo un gesto con las manos para que me acercara a ella, o mejor dicho mi oído a su boca. Empezó a susurrar las palabras con bastante rapidez, tome nota mental de todo lo que me decía hasta que luego de unos segundos se separo de mi.

- Gracias Marie, seguiré tus consejos.

- De nada, pero eso si, debes aprovechar la primera oportunidad que se te presente para irte. Cosa que a Edward no le de por seguirte. Debes ser cuidadosa, la información que tienes no debe ser revelada.

- Si, si, si, tendré cuidado en eso. – me sonrió - Tengo una duda

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿te volveré a ver?

- Claro que si, pero no de la forma que esperes, eso te lo doy por firmado. – mejor no hacer preguntas, mejor no hacer preguntas… repetía esa frase una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Como dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mato al gato.

- Será mejor que me marche, nos estamos viendo Alice – me guiño y se dio media vuelta.

Me habré quedado unos quince minutos para poder despejarme y concentrarme en ocultar el asombro que emanaba de cada parte de mi expresión facial y mi mente. A veces es incomodo tener un hermano que te lea esta ultima ¿no lo creen?

* * *

cada vez hay mas misterio ¿cierto?

en fin, espero les haya gustado... ¿meresco un review?

jajajjjaja

Arigato sama por leer

**Carigt05**: ke weno ke te haya gustado, bueno algunas incognitas habran sido resueltas ¿o no?


	20. Ultimo beso

Personajes pertenecen a** Steph** excepto **Marie**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Estaba sentada en un tronco muerto, sus ojos me traspasaban como navajas. No pensé que estaría en frente de mí de esa forma. Estaba enojada, lo deduje por el ceño fruncido y su mirada glacial. Al igual que siempre no podía leer su mente.

Pensé que se había ido…

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos osó decir palabra, porque yo estaba muy sorprendido como para hacerlo y al parecer ella estaba bastante fuera de si, enojada a más no poder.

Mi posición no había cambiado, el sólo verla me había dejado anonadado, o mis ojos estaban fallando al igual que mi memoria o Bella estaba cada vez mas hermosa.

Su vestido color blanco y sus zapatos a tono, su cabello cayendo como cascada sobre sus hombros, sus manos apoyadas en la madera en la cual estaba su bello cuerpo posado. Sus piernas entrelazadas con la piel tan tersa que me controle para no acercarme y correr a abrazarla. Tenía miedo que se desvaneciera, era un espejismo para mí, al cual no quería resistirme ni por un minuto. De verdad me estaba volviendo loco, ahora la veía y eso que no estaba soñando o desmayado.

Sus ojos me liberaron del hipnotismo en la cual me tenia sumido, ya que dirigió su mirada al suelo; esos pequeños ojos color chocolates, con los cuales me he topado cada vez que cierro los mios. No sabía que estaba sucediendo.

- Hola – su tono de voz parecía o estaba como ¿contenido?, era como si quisiera suprimir sus emociones, o no las quisiera dejar salir.

- Hola – mi Bella, mi hermosa hada, mi único amor. Su expresión me había dejado bloqueado, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero su saludo me dejó mal.

- Desentrelazó sus piernas para poder ponerse de pie. Lo hizo lentamente -¿es que acaso no sabia que era completamente sexy? Hacia añicos mi lucidez mental. – dejo caer sus brazos a los costados y comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

- Sé que no debo pedirte nada, puesto que no tengo el derecho de hacerlo. - seguía mirando sus pies, cuidando cada paso que daba. Sus manos jugaban entre si.

- ¿Qué no tienes derecho a pedirme?, claro que lo tienes. Yo te… - ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? ¿Qué la amaba? Este momento no era el indicado para eso, al parecer pasaba algo que se escapa de mi conocimiento.

- Sé que no es así - su convicción en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba no me auguraba nada bueno. No sabia que pensar ni como actuar.

- Te he extrañado tanto, no lo arruines por favor. - se que soy un egoísta, pero no quería discutir con ella, la verdad que para estar muerta tenia un genio de los mil demonios, igual de terca que yo. Eso ya era decir mucho.

- Arruinar ¿que?, solo vine a despedirme. Ya se que no estoy destinada a estar a tu lado. Solo vine por mi último beso. - ¿ultimo beso?, en serio que no entendía nada.

- ¿ultimo beso? Pero ¿de que estas hablando? No te he visto hace algún tiempo, si no fuera por Marie no hubiese sabido nada de ti. ¿me puedes explicar que significa esto?

- Significa que ya no me necesitas, ya tienes a tu compañera – ¿de que estaba hablando? Yo no la tenía a mi lado, así que era imposible que tuviera a mi compañera. – se nota que se quieren. Es muy linda, así no desencaja a tu lado. Aunque nunca espere que te juntaras con ella... Es hermosa, su cabello rubio… - la interrumpí antes que siguiera con la lista de estupideces.

- ¿De que diablos estas hablando? – su ojos reflejaban perplejidad, eso era obvio porque nunca antes me habia alterado así, es sólo que imaginar lo que estaba pesando me daba escalofríos. Se estaba despidiendo, no lo podía permitir.

- ¿Por qué me gritas? Estoy despidiéndome, eso es todo. No tienes porque alterarte. - al confirmar mis sospechas, mi angustia aumento en grado sumo.

- ¡Me altero porque estas pensando una sarta de estupideces! Yo con Tanya no tengo nada. Es mas, ya no somos ni si quiera amigos. – lo que le dije la habia sorprendido, llevo sus manos a su rostro y se tapo la boca para dejar de sollozar.

- Entonces ¿Por qué los vi abrazados el otro día? Y no intentes negarlo por favor. No lo soportaría. - su rostro era surcado por dos pequeñas lagrimas, los cuales le daban a sus ojos un brillo despampanante. Por dios, la mujer que tenia frente a mi me volvía loco.

- ¿Qué nos viste que? - di unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, debía acortar la distancia que nos separaba, por lo menos la física, porque un abismo se estaba interponiendo entre nosotros y no podía permitirlo

- ¡abrazados!, ¿es que no entiendes?, quieres que te haga un dibujo también. - su ceño se frunció, sus manos un tanto nerviosas se tensaron. Al parecer estaba tratando de controlarse, lo cual parecía no surtir mucho efecto.

- Si entiendo, es solo que… ¿Cómo es eso de que nos viste? - debía preguntar, al fin y al cabo lo que había dicho Alice resultaba ser cierto. ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado?

- No tengo tiempo para explicarte, ya te he dicho que me voy. - y de vuelta con lo mismo. ¿Como podía ser tan dura de cabeza? Lo que ella no sabía era que yo podía llegar a ser igual de terco.

- Ya te dije que Tanya y yo no tenemos nada, y si no me escucharas… - debía idear la forma de que no se me escapara, por lo menos hasta que desistiera de la idea absurda de que nosotros no éramos el uno para el otro. A pesar que solo nos habíamos visto dos veces, la primera en que paso lo que ya saben y la segunda en nuestro prado, yo ya lo sentía así. Sentía que no seria nadie sin ella, y a decir verdad, por la única razón que seguía llevando esta vida era porque ella me lo había pedido, aunque mejor dicho me había "prohibido" terminar con ella.

- No lo hare, adiós - la tome del brazo, esto era algo tan raro. ¿Cómo estando muerta la podía tocar? No preste atención a eso, lo dejaría para más tarde. Lo que si tenia que hacer ahora era desmentir todas las incoherencias que ocupaban su mente. Pero como no se me ocurría una opción factible de hacerlo tuve que ocupar la excusa que ella misma había puesto, el beso.

- Bueno ¿no que venias por tu último beso? - fue lo único que se me ocurrió de momento, tampoco la quería tener a mi lado por la fuerza. No pensé que surtiera efecto pero…

- Tienes razón. - se acerco a mi, ya que, yo tenia sujeto uno de sus brazos solo se giro en mi dirección y estampo sus labios contra los mios, la recibí de buena gana porque la extrañaba. Se había vuelto una persona tan importante para mí que ya no concebía la idea de estar sin ella. El problema era hacerle entender eso a ella.

Sus labios se movían contra los mios de manera desesperada, eran tantas las emociones entre mezcladas en aquel beso que con suerte pude identificar algunas. Angustia, deseo, rabia. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en perfecta sincronía, sus manos fueron a mi cabello y sus dedos se enredaron en el. Yo la atraje más a mí, la apreté contra mi cuerpo. Pase una de mis manos por su espalda mientras la otra soltaba su brazo para poder posarla en su diminuta cintura. Ella se apretaba más contra mí y eso me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba en el cielo. Luego ella termino el beso - el cual yo hubiese seguido por horas debo decir - y se aparto de mí.

- Ya recibí lo que venia a buscar, que te vaya bien Edward Cullen.

- Se separo de mi rápidamente, mi cuerpo no reacciono y ella comenzó a alejarse dejándome allí parado, esperando que todo fuera una broma.

* * *

**Isa**: que weno ke te haya gustado el cap tocaya.

grax x seguir esta historia, aun queda muxo... asi ke mm asta una prox actu

arigato sama


	21. Interrupcion

Personajes pertenecen a Steph excepto Marie

* * *

Cuando el shock de las palabras que había pronunciado Bella paso, reaccione y la frene en seco.

- Tu no te iras hasta que te diga lo que tengo que decir. - estaba decidido a que me escuchara, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera y ella lo pudo notar. Mi tono de voz era diferente, dejar que se fuera así no era una opción.

- Ya dijimos todo, prefiero quedarme con el grato recuerdo de aquel beso. - si que era terca.

- Pues tú has dicho, sin embargo yo todavía tengo cosas pendientes. – la mire directamente a los ojos, sin pestañear pues no lo necesitaba, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, las emociones que estaba conteniendo con gran esfuerzo salían a flote.

- ¡¿De que quieres hablar? ¡¿De cómo estabas muy abrazado con Tanya?

- Al parecer solo viste lo que quisiste ver, porque yo nunca abrase a Tanya, ella lo hizo. Yo solo el deje, necesitaba apoyo. Te necesitaba…

- ¡¿Para que?

- ¿Te puedes calmar? Cualquiera que te viera pensaría que estas celosa - esa idea me gustaba, y mucho. A decir verdad albergaba la esperanza de que fuera eso lo que hubiese detonado todo este lio.

- ¿Celosa yo? No te des tanta importancia - su semblante era arrogante, aunque solo en apariencia. Sabía muy bien que mis suposiciones eran ciertas. Los celos eran la cosa mas rara con la que había experimentado este ultimo tiempo. Sobre todo cuando me dijo que alguien que le fascinaba había encontrado ese prado de en sueños.

- Si, al parecer es así. Se que no quieres admitirlo - me acerque a ella muy lentamente, contra todo pronostico ella no se alejo. Separe mis brazos para poder acunarla contra mi pecho. Ella se dejo y lloro. Luego mientras yo acariciaba su cabello dijo

- Si, estoy celosa, te quiero. Desde que naci he sabido que estaría a tu lado. Pero la vida nos volvió a separar, dos veces seguidas, eso quiere decir algo. No entiendo aun como es que este sentimiento me domina tanto. - era demasiada información como para procesarla, sin contar el hecho de que el tenerla cerca de mi me desquiciaba al punto de no poder tener coherencia. Aunque podía pensar tranquilamente, mis cavilaciones no daban frutos. - Sé que todo lo que estoy diciendo es muy confuso, sin embargo algún día lo comprenderás, cuando tengas toda la información necesaria.

- ¡¿Ya te calmaste? ¡¿Cómo lo lograste tan rápido?

- Tú eres el que lo hizo posible.

- ¿yo? – pregunte confuso.

- Si, tú. – escuchar un si de sus labios era algo maravilloso.

Seguía con dudas y tratando de encontrar alguna lógica a lo que estaba pasando, por eso no vi venir cuando Bella me beso, sin embargo al tener contacto con sus labios mi cuerpo reacciono automáticamente a su rose.

Todo mi ser parecía un imán, girando en torno a Bella.

Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro, luego bajaban por mi cuello y después sus dedos se entrelazaban detrás de mi cuello, atrayendo mis labios a los suyos. Yo por mi parte la tome de la cintura y me apretaba más a su cuerpo. Mis manos recorrían su espalda provocando pequeños jadeos en ella. Sentía como un pequeño calorcito aparecía debajo de su piel al más mínimo tacto de mis dedos. Dejaba caricias por toda su espalda, rosaba su brazo y eso provocaba que se estremeciera, aunque no sabría especificar si era por mi roce o por el frio que de mi cuerpo emanaba.

Nuestras lenguas ya sabían que hacer, sus labios tan suaves y apetecibles me desarmaban, no podía continuar controlándome. Bella aumentaba la pasión en cada uno de sus besos lo cual acrecentaba el deseo que sentía por ella ¿sabría ella que estaba jugando con fuego? Si bien era un vampiro, ella logro despertar al hombre que se encontraba dormido por tanto tiempo en mi interior.

Sus labios se separaban de los mios por breves segundos. Aun no entendía como podía tener tanta suerte, sabia que no la merecía, pero el solo hecho de que estuviera conmigo me alegraba.

Comencé a acariciar su espalda lentamente, sin dejar espacio inexplorado. Cuando hube terminado de recorrer su - ahora - arqueada espalda, pose una de mis manos en su hombro mientras que con la otra tomaba su barbilla y la besaba, ella rodeo mi cintura y empezó a jalar la camisa que llevaba puesta hacia arriba, no sabia que intentaba hacer, aunque no la frenaría. Seguí besándola y ella llevo sus manos al primer botón de mi camisa, empezó por ese y luego continuo con el siguiente hasta dejar mi pecho al desnudo, la mirada que dirigió a mi cuerpo me dejo sin ninguna duda, ella me deseaba tanto como yo lo hacia. Comenzó a acariciar mi torso y mis besos se volvieron cada vez más insistentes, tenerla entre mis brazos se volvía una necesidad imperiosa a cada instante, sobre todo después que me tocara el pecho con sus cálidas y frágiles manos.

La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a un lugar más amplio y plano. La recosté sobre el pasto, al parecer ella no le dio importancia o me atrevería a afirmar que ni si quiera lo había notado, en todo lo que me demore - que no habrán sido mas de un minuto - no dejo de besarme, sus dedos enredados en mi pelo y sus piernas entrelazadas aprisionando mis caderas no fueron consientes del movimiento.

Sus manos aprisionaban mi rostro, y mis manos recorrían ahora su cintura en dirección norte. Aunque llevaba el vestido puesto podía sentir su piel, ya que la tela era bastante delgada y se pegaba a su cuerpo. Me atrevería a decir que nunca había visto un modelo igual en las tiendas de la ciudad, no es que me fuera de compras ni nada.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban algo ya conocido, sus labios succionaban los mios con una intensidad apabullante. Cuando por fin pude liberarme de ellos para poder explorar su atrayente cuello ella acariciaba mi espalda y levantaba sus caderas contra mí. Yo saboreaba el manjar de su piel, lamia, succionaba y mordía cada parte de este. Me embelesaba.

Nuestros cuerpos se anhelaban con desesperación.

Mi cuerpo tenía sed de ella, al igual que ella del mío. Lo podía sentir, a pesar de que no podía saber lo que pensaba, nuestras mentes parecían fusionadas. Sus manos se fueron directo a mi cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo, luego continuo con mis pantalones mientras yo me sostenía en alto, para darle espacio de hacerlo. Aunque mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas sus labios aun seguían probando de los mios, yo la sostenía de la espalda mientras con la otra me afirmaba contra el suelo. Estaba justo bajando un poco mi pantalón cuando paso a rozar mi miembro. Si bien estaba excitado eso lo acrecentó mas, la tome y la gire para dejarla sobre mi. Ella se saco el vestido - por fin - y pude observar la perfección echa mujer. No podía conciliar que algo tan perfecto fuera real, aunque aun seguía con su ropa interior puesta - lo cual no duraría mucho en su lugar.

Estaba quitándole su enagua cuando una voz muy familiar pronuncio mi nombre, en un principio solo parecía el sonido del viento, luego fue subiendo de volumen, como si estuvieran gritando en mi oído.

* * *

waaa! sii disculpen mi demora! , pero me kede enganxadicima con una new saga xD

espero les haya gustado el cap

arigato sama por leer

**Isa: **pobre cierto? al menos hizo algo! lo hubiese matado si se queda como si nada parado alli

**Carigt05: **muxas grax por seguir leyendo, sii mas intriga aun xD


	22. Opening eyes

waaaaaaa!.. grax por los reviews..

historia de mi propiedad, personajes pertenecen a Steph... prohibida su publicacion en cualquier otra web sin mi autorizacion!

**grax Carigt05... dedicada para ti esta actu!**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Algo completamente fuera de lugar comenzó a pasar, mi Bella se había esfumado de mi lado, parecía que algo la hubiese alterado - y no se como - desapareció de mi vista.

Una neblina densa cubrió mi visión, aun no entendía como de un momento a otro Bella había desaparecido de mis brazos

- ¡Edward, por favor!... ¡despierta por el amor de dios! – escuchaba la voz de Jasper, pero aun no entendía porque sonaba tan desesperado.

- Jazz, no despertara. ¿No ves que esta un poco ocupado? – ocupado, ¡dios! ¡ni que Alice leyera mi mente! Claro que estaba ocupado, viviendo un sueño hecho realidad.

- ¿a que te refieres con "un poco ocupado"? – preguntó Jasper, aun no habría mis ojos, por tanto no podría decir que expresión tenia su rostro

- Mira un poco mas abajo – ¿un poco más abajo? ¿abajo donde? No, por dios…

- ¡OH! tienes razón Alice, pero ¿Qué hacemos? – ¿desde cuando era un simple hombre? ahora sentía lo que ellos observaban, al interrumpirme en esa parte todo lo que había pasado con Bella hasta hace un momento me había dejado bastante excitado, no lo podía negar, menos con ese bulto presionando contra mis ¿pantalones? ¿aun los traía puestos?

- Esperar, solo eso queda por hacer. En unos cuantos segundos más despertara – estaba bastante tranquila, aunque me ponía un poco nervioso estar ante ellos en ese estado.

- Si, recién – no se que sucedía, pero respondió a la pregunta no realizada por Jazz, como le decía ella, lo conocía bastante, me atrevería a decir como la palma de su mano.

Esas voces… ¿podría estar sucediendo lo que creo que pasaba?, imposible, ¿a que hora me había desmayado?

Esto era irreal, no puedo creer que todo lo que había hasta hace un momento no hubiese sido real, ¿Qué diablos me esta sucediendo? Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, quería que fuera una ilusión, y que al abrirlos me encontrara con los chocolates de mi amor. Pero gran fue mi desilusión cuando solo me tope con unos dorados enmarcados por unos cabellos dorados, era Jasper por su puesto.

- Hasta que por fin despiertas amigo - golpeo mi hombro y miro en dirección a Alice - estábamos preocupados por ti, ¿se puede saber que rayos pasó? - preguntaba como si yo lo supiera.

- No tengo ni la menor idea - me estaba apaciguando de a poco, aunque la lujuria y pasión desatada hace algún rato aun estaba con efectos en mi cuerpo. Claro que ya no tan visibles…

- Te puedes calmar Edward, se me hace incomodo mirarte - o eso creía yo, pues Alice se había girado, quedando de espaldas hacia mi, mientras que Jasper me señalaba con la cabeza en dirección de mis pantalones. Mi erección era bastante pronunciada, si hubiese sido humano me hubiese sonrojado a mas no poder. Pero solo era un maldito vampiro, así que solo opte por llevar mis manos hasta ese lugar en particular y taparme. Jasper me estaba ayudando con su don tan peculiar a calmarme, hasta que poco a poco fue cediendo

_"No me gusta que Alice vea este tipo de cosas, solo por eso te ayudo, si no creo que me estaría carcajeando" - _lo dijo como si lo que me estuviera aconteciendo fuera algo gracioso.

No se si era el momento o algo, pero me percataba de que Alice estaba como distante. Normalmente hubiese reaccionado de manera diferente, porque por lo menos la ultima vez, ella se quedo a mi lado todo el tiempo. En cambio ahora, quien me había despertado fue Jasper. ¿Qué sucedía? No podía saberlo pues Alice tenia su escudo puesto contra mi don, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, pues solo veía oleaje, mar por doquier.

- Ya que al fin despertó el bello durmiente ¿podemos irnos? – ¿Qué bicho le había picado? ¿desde cuando era tan desconsiderada conmigo? Algo sucedía, y no sabía el que.

- Por supuesto mi Ali – Jasper igual la notaba rara, aun no conversaban casi nada y lo peor de todo que era por culpa mía. Puesto que Marie les había ido a avisar que yo me había desmayado.

- Maldita sea, pensé que esta vez era real. – maldita sea, no me di cuenta. Todo fue producto de mi mente

- Y al parecer tu cuerpo también lo pensó así, mírate como estas

- Si, al parecer fue así. Esto esta comenzando a asustarme, la verdad no me di cuenta cuando deje de estar aquí y allí – me refería a la realidad y al ¿sueño? No quería pensar que fuera eso, la sentí tan calida bajo mis dedos y mis labios. Estoy perdiendo la razón, eso era seguro.

**POV Alice**

Dejamos a Edward solo, el lo necesitaba y yo también para poder concretar el plan. Jasper aun no entendía mi actitud, aunque tampoco me arriesgaría a explicarle aun, puesto que le costaba ocultar las cosas a Edward.

Llegamos a la casa antes que mi hermano por lo que le pedí a Jasper que ordenara unas pocas pertenencias, un par de dólares he irnos a Europa, el sur de América no era una opción, así que sin mas corrió hacia la habitación y yo me quede en la sala de estar, menos mal no había nadie en casa, y a Edward no se le había ocurrido regresar, mucho mejor.

Jasper me hablo desde la habitación

- ¿se puede saber porque este cambio tan repentino? - no podía decírselo aun, ni yo misma si quiera lo sabia.

- No, no se puede saber. - la felicidad de mi hermano esta en riesgo, por ahora.

- Me lo explicaras después... - dejo la oración suspendida en el aire

- Es lo más probable, pero por ahora acostúmbrate a las negativas mi Jazz. - podía visualizarlo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, no le gustaba que le ocultara cosas, aunque estaba acostumbrado a dejarme ser. Sabia que no me gustaba interferir en el futuro, por esa razón no se enojaba tanto.

- Esta bien amor, solo espero que no sea nada malo. - sonreí, al menos de eso si estaba segura, seria por un bien mayor.

- No tengo una respuesta para eso - y en si no la tenia, solo quedaba esperar a ver que sucedía, luego de eso podría dar un veredicto de la realidad.

Termino en menos de cinco minutos en guardar todo, lo cual me agrado bastante. Estaba en eso cuando vi a Edward entrando por la puerta y observándonos con cautela, al parecer escapar no seria tan fácil ¿o si?

Edward caminaba hacia nosotros, con la mirada perdida y repetía una y otra vez, ¡Bella! No entendía que pasaba hasta que vi a Marie detrás de el, me sonrió he hizo un gesto de aviso con las manos.

No espere a que Jasper reaccionara y salimos corriendo de la casa, Jazz me preguntaba que qué me pasaba, que como se me ocurría dejar a Edward en ese estado, al parecer no había visto a Marie, que raro.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y seguí tirando de su brazo para que avanzara, estaba todavía preguntando, tanto así, que me mareaba y no podía pensar con claridad, no tuve otro remedio que estampar mis labios en los suyos, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa.

No esperaba que me tomara de la cintura y me arrinconara contra un árbol de tronco bastante grueso y devorara mis labios con algo más que simple pasión.

- Jazz, sabes que me… -beso – encantaría – beso – poder continuar… - beso

- ¿Que te detiene entonces? – solo alejo su rostro unos cuantos centímetro para medir mi reacción.

- Que si por tu culpa Edward me encuentra ¡Me enojare contigo por un día! – es raro que a un vampiro le preocupe un día, cuando tiene una eternidad, pero a Jasper le desagradaba sobremanera que yo estuviera enojada con el, aunque fueran cinco segundos.

- Eso es jugar sucio Ali – debía hacerlo, aunque teniendo a Jazz tan cerca mi control se esfumaría si el insistiese

- No, no lo es, así que por favor ¡contrólate! - me quedo viendo como un niño pequeño pillado en falta, solo que con la diferencia que sus ojos destilaban pasión.

- Está bien – un puchero asomo en sus labios.

Corrimos hasta llegar a la costa del atlántico. Nos sumergimos, no sin antes envolver en una tela resistente al agua nuestro dinero y las pocas pertenencias que llevábamos, aunque no era mucho lo que nadaríamos, ya que solo al cruzar ese río llegaríamos a puerto y tomaríamos un barco.

Lo que aun no cuadraba en mi cabeza ¿Qué diablos le hizo Marie a Edward como para que no nos viera? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué repetía el nombre de Bella?

En fin, serian incógnitas que en algún futuro próximo sabría la respuesta, por ahora debía seguir con mi viaje.

* * *

que les parece?.. me odian?

solo kiero acer una acotacion

Sr o Sra Anonimo...

_**que fregados fue eso estuvo de los mas aburrido deberias tener mas imaginasion si quieres ser de grande una escritora estupidas cosas q escribiste ya ni chingues**_

si no t gusta lo ke escribo... para ke t das el tiempo de djar un review?... es probable ke no tnga imaginacion cm tu dices... pero tu tampoco la tienes, es tan patetico rebajarte a leer a personas ke no tienen talento segun tu.. y para tu informacion, es un hobby, no es mi sueño ser una gran escritora, pero si escribir lo que me gusta, lo hago por placer.. asi ke si tienes alguna critica constructiva, bienvenida sea... pero si no... anda con tus malas vibras a otra parte, porque la vdd a palabras necias oidos sordos.

**muxas grax a las xikas ke siguen este proyecto de fic... estoy recién empezando y agradeceria tambien criticas constructivas... en serio, nadie tiene la verdad absoluta, mnos una pequeña como yo... **

Isa

P.D: me encantaria que dejaran un review, pero si es muxo para uds cn ke lean sere feliz!


End file.
